Legend Below
by LadyKilin
Summary: Suppose Hylia didn't send all her people into the skies? What if some remained behind? If Link didn't come from the sky never became friends with Zelda would he be so keen on saving her? Retelling of SS. LXP
1. All the world's a stage

Summary: Suppose Hylia didn't send all her people into the skies? What if some remained behind? If Link didn't come from the sky never became friends with Zelda would he be so keen on saving her?

Pairings: LXP

Disclaimer: I will not, do not, will never (Unfortunately) have a hand in or own Zelda and all the wonderful things that go with.

A/N: This is my first Zelda fiction, although I have haunted the fandom for a while. It's just this idea struck me harder than a ton of bricks and I found that it was easy to write.

Note- I am not perfect, and I do not have a Beta reader so there is the possibility or error (more than possible). I take no offense in having grammatical or consistency errors pointed out, in fact I ask for people to please tell me as constructive criticism.

Chapter 1

All the world's a stage, and all the men and women are merely players

{1st person –Link}

I suppose my first memories of my family are those of the first snow of the year. I remember it being cold, impossibly cold. My mother held my hand as we walked through the icy whiteness. We were going to a festival, a festival that happened each year at midwinter. We would pray to the goddess Hylia for the Hero from the Sky, each year calling for a better fate then the one bestowed on us. For each year we felt the tremors increase near the Sacred Temple.

We all knew the Goddess' seal was not meant to hold forever, but each year it became more apparent that the seal was starting to crumble. More monsters appeared closer and closer to our settlement in the Faron woods. Fear became the emotion that all people held close, fear drove people to leave and find sanctuary with the Mogmas up north, or brave the dead dry winds of the west in Lanaryu.

But at midwinter every hid their fear and celebrated the Goddess, calling to our Hero and believing, even if only for one night, that we would have salvation.

That night my mother pulled me close as the dancing began, holding me in her arms as the dancers fell into the fire dance pattern. The flames burned higher and I remember her whispering to me "Everything will be alright. See how high the flames rise? They are telling us it won't be much longer now."

Her voice was so soft and gentle I don't think I'll ever be able to forget how beautiful it was. Later that night I sat with my father for the ceremony of the Hero, the last part of the night's celebration. Since I was still one of the younger children, being only four, I did not take place in the actual ritual but sat and observed for soon it would be my job to perform.

My father was the orator, and he began the ritual with the usually calling to the goddess. That night I watched the people of my village perform the last battle as they remember it, as it has been passed down.

Hylia, fearing for her people, chose to send them to the sky. Gathering those willing she sent a piece of land to the heavens and sent her chosen to live among the clouds and protect the Triforce. My village came from those people who chose to stay behind and die. They knew what staying with the goddess meant. Instead of basking in the sun we would have to survive in the darkened realm, cloud forever blocking us from the sky and cutting the sky off from us here on the surface. We fought and lost many, beating back the Goblins and their like with the help of the Mogmas , the strange little robot creatures from Lanaryu, Gorons of the caverns, and the Parella of the deep lakes. With the enemy driven to hibernation, our goddess spent one last night with her people in midwinter before giving up her body to protect us and the holy Triforce.

So every midwinter the final battle is replayed, and we give thanks for her sacrifice. We pray for our brothers and sisters in the sky and hope they have guarded the Triforce with as much diligence as we protect the surface. And one day we hope to reunite with them.

That was the first memory I have of my parents. It is also one of the last.

Two years after, when I had just turned six, Bokoblins over ran the outer part of our village and killed all that were within reach. I survived but my parents did not. So that is how I, Link Hylian, became an orphan of the surface.

After the attack we built stronger walls, and all the children no matter their age began to learn how to fight. Our smithy was overrun for a while, but we made do with sticks and other assorted items to train with. Our village was attacked again, but this time we were able to fight back.

It has been this way for ten years, children learning to defend while we older ones forage beyond the safety of the walls and attempt to keep the forest clear of enemies. It is hard, the Lady Faron helps when she can, but she has her realm of waters to protect and her job given to her by Hylia herself. Our safety does not take place over that.

So we fought, and all has remained thus until a day close to midwinter when a sign descended. A dim ray of light broke through the cloud barrier, changing the world of cloudy grey to something different. The ray did not stay, but eventually disappeared back behind the clouds but the sign was seen. We knew it was getting closer to the time the Hero would appear. All we have to do is hold out until then.

The sound of a Cucco crowing outside my window forced my heavy eyes open. The room was still black, as the fabled sun had not yet risen to change the world from black to grey, but it was still time to get up. Fumbling in the dark I pulled the covers off and shivered as my feet hit the floor. Midwinter was only three days away, and more attacks had happened closer to the village than normal.

Rubbing my neck to attempt to relieve some of the tension I shoved of the bed and readied for another day out in the forest. Dressing in the dark I glanced at the empty bottles hanging from the pouch at my hip I knew my first stop had to be the market. Shoving out of my room I traversed the dark halls that still held other sleepers enjoying a last few minutes before they had to rise and greet the grey.

Stepping outside I shuddered at the chill before taking off over the frozen ground to reach the market. All around the small area and leading to it was littered with low burning torches, the light helping those without good vision to the center of the village life. It was a slow morning, few vendors open while others blearily glared at the closed off spaces as if hoping it would open itself. Passing the frustrated people I headed for the back corner to find the old healer whose stall, even if it was not open, always had what you needed out and ready for purchase.

As I reached the set up the healer was already out and had a few items in hand. Her grey and white hair seemed to be almost a beacon in the dark air, and her muted robes blended into the torch light that surrounded the area. "Patrolling the forest again, Link?" She asked as she held out the items; two small cages holding fairies, and a larger bottle holding a red potion.

"It's almost midwinter. You know how the forest gets restless." I replied as I opened three of my bottles and set them on the table.

"Hn, be that as it may, be extra careful. I feel a snow coming in my bones. Those skies will open up and next thing you'll know you'll be standing in a white wasteland." She muttered, taking a small wooden funnel out from her robes. Picking up one of my bottles she set the funnel in the mouth and began to fill it to the top. "I just spoke to the fairy elder and she said that more fairies should have their powers back by tomorrow. It's just with the increased activity their powers are exhausted faster than they can restore."

"I know." Taking the bottle from her I shoved it in the pouch before turning to the two sprites. "I'm going out into the forest," I said to them "and it will probably be a day I will need you. Yu both have been out on patrols before haven't you?" Customary to ask I was relieved to see them nod. "Good. Then I'll leave off explaining and just let you in the bottle." Opening the cages I held the bottles near the sprites so they could climb in. Once they were comfortable I fitted the stopper in and turned back to the healer. "Thanks."

Turning back to the path I set out for the small tower station by the north doors to the village. As I approached I saw a few foresters already waiting to head out, just waiting for their patrol partner to appear. No one was allowed out of the gates without someone else to help watch the roads. Either you went in pairs, or you didn't go in the forest at all.

A few looked my way before resuming their conversations. "So, do you think today will be as bad?" I heard one ask. "You can never be sure, but since it's close to festival you can bet the Bokoblins will be agitated." Was the response.

Ignoring the chatter I scanned the crowd for my assigned partner, a quiet boy by the name of Fren. He was tall, at least compared to the rest of the men in out village, and had the darkest hair out of any of us. It was an odd look since we all have pale skin and the dark hair just made him look paler, but there was no helping that. Spotting the mentioned dark mop I made my way toward him through the small crowd.

"Here already I see."

He nodded at me before nodding toward the gates. "You ready?" At my nod he motioned to the gate watch to open the gates.

"Be back by darkfall!" They called out at our retreating backs. Waving a hand we continued deeper into the forest.

{3rd person-Surface}

It was dark in the forest, greylight just starting to peak out from the heavens and through the trees. Link held his torch out in front while Fren followed behind. They were and odd pair, one dark hair blending in with the dark surroundings and quiet as a mouse. The other had golden brown hair glowing with the light from the torch, and trying to get his companion to talk.

"So, you've been out here often? I haven't seen you as much." Link asked, eyes scanning the woods.

"A little." Was the quiet response.

"So what do you normally do?" Turning to cast torchlight in another direction Link stood waiting.

"Food gathering."

"Would you prefer me to shut up?" Looking back at his companion Link noted the faraway look in the elf's eyes. "You even paying attention?" He asked, noting how the brown eyes cleared.

"I was just… Thinking." Fren answered, pulling out his own torch.

"Well, try to stay focused. Its more dangerous right now than usual. You never know when something might decide we look like a wonderful meal." Link muttered, turning back to the path. "We're going close to Lady Faron's realm. We won't enter, of course since we do not have permission, but we need to be careful. Bokoblins sense the power she holds and always seem to think they can take her on. They always show up in thicker groups around the falls and close to the temple."

"Then…Why are our torches lit? Doesn't that make us a target?" Fren asked as he looked at his newly lit torch.

"Because, unlike them, we cannot see perfect in the dark. Besides, they have torch carriers in the forest as well. They are just clumsier at making fire. Takes them a few days to make a real large fire, and usually they just use that to lite anything else they need burning." Link explained before stopping to listen again. When he heard nothing unusual he resumed his way along the path. "We can see signs of large fires that are not ours, so we know when were close to a hoard." He continued, pushing away a small branch.

With that the duo fell into silence, Fren following Link the latter stopping at random intervals to listen before moving on. Finally Link called for a stop, settling down on a patch of soft grass and opening his pack to fish out his lunch.

Fren stayed standing for a moment before settling down opposite the blond. They sat in silence as they ate, always stopping to listen to the sounds of the forest for any warning. Link was close to packing the remains away before Fren quietly asked "Do you think the Hero will show up this festival?"

Halting a moment Link resumed his packing. "Well, it's always possible. Our need is…great I won't lie. There is more death than life here. But is it time?" Trailing off Link fixed his blue eyes on Fren. "That is something only the Goddess knows."

Shifting under the hard stare Fren stood and picked up him torch from the place he'd shoved it into the ground. "Let's just finish this."

Nodding Link stood and replaced his sword and shield then retrieved his torch. "Would you like to take lead?" He asked, shifting the belt holding his sword to his back until it sat correctly.

A moment of silence before, "I… Haven't ever taken lead."

Turning to look at his companion Link began to assess the elf behind him. "I see. Seems you haven't patrolled a lot. Well, no matter, I'll stay lead. Just, be careful watching the back." Facing front again Link frowned in thought. It was obvious now that Fren had not been on many excursions into the forest for anything other than food gathering. While that was dangerous, gatherers had guards. Right now, they were their own guards.

Glancing back at his companion Link's frown deepened as her resumed his path. Fren was looking more than a little terrified. Should he make them turn around? If Fren wasn't ready then he shouldn't even be out in the forest at a time like this. Forcing his mind to slow, Link turned over the possibilities. If they ran into anything Fren would probably not be of much help, but then when Link himself had started he was close to useless. Should he just let Fren learn as he had? Crash course?

A sound from his far left stopped Link from any further thought in that direction. If it were just a few, then it wouldn't be anything too difficult. But if it turned out to be more than two… Link knew he couldn't protect himself from all sides. And any sounds of fighting would bring more.

Coming to a decision Link pulled his sword from its sheath. "Fren?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to make for the Sacred Temple, alright?" Handing his torch to the frighten elf Link pulled his shield down from his back. Holding the two torches close, Link could see uncertainty and no small amount of fear swimming in the brown eyes of his companion. "Go ahead and put one of those torches out, just in case. Mine would probably be best." Moving to stand closer to the other elf Link shifted his grip on his blade until it felt ready in his palm. "We'll walk close, so pay attention to were my sword is. Just stay a little ahead so we can see. I'll watch the rear."

Link felt the fear in his companion spike before a small voice asked "There's something out there, isn't there?"

"I think so, that's why we'll head for the temple. No monster has even set foot in the place so we should be alright. Okay? It's just an hour or so walk from here. We'll rest there and head back out later when we're rested up." Mentally groaning at his fate Link nudged Fren forward and followed behind. There was no way he could get word to anyone else from the village unless he ran across another patrol. Staying at the temple would help, but he knew they would have to leave before too long or they would never make it back before darkfall. If he were with an experienced patroller, he'd say it wasn't a problem but since he wasn't… They may end up staying at the temple for the night, which would put the village in a panic.

Ignoring the thoughts for now, Link focused on the sounds of the forest listening for anything that seemed out of place. Bokoblins may have spent a long time haunting the woods but they still didn't seem to know how to move silently in them. A blessing really but with his nerves on edge he felt as if any noise could be a threat.

"So when we make it to the temple?" Fren asked, voice quavering.

"We'll just rest and wait."

{3rd Person-Skyloft}

Blue horizons stretched far beyond the end of sight, clouds hovering below the floating islands as if to define the endless space. Large birds, Loftwings, rode the air currents with ease allowing their riders to enjoy the warm wind and endless sun. One such rider was enjoying a perfect morning, stretching her bird's wings in the cooler morning air before the famed Wing Ceremony.

Excitement fluttered in her chest as she thought of the role she would be playing that day, the role of the Goddess Hylia. It was an honor that she, Zelda, had taken to heart. She had even crafted a sailcloth to match the stories that were told about Hylia and her chosen. Whoever managed to win the ceremony would be gift with the item and knighthood, as well as a ritual on the statue of the Goddess.

Glancing at the skies around her, she tried to imagine which person would win this year. There were only six people this year competing; Cawlin and Strich were a given, as well as Groose, Fledge, Karane, and Pipit. Most good fliers, although she didn't think that Cawlin or Strich would even win. Not unless Groose had already made knighthood and would allow his two friends to excel. Fledge, as sweet as he was, had about as little a chance of winning as the other two. So that only left Karane, Pipit, and Groose.

Of those three Zelda sincerely hoped it was either Karane or Pipit, both good friends and would take the ceremony serious as it should be. Groose would just see it as moment to attempt his version of flirting. Shuddering at the thought Zelda turned her Loftwing back towards the main island. It would not do for the acting Goddess to be late.

All six competitors stood close to the launch point eyes fixed on the instructor Horwell in charge of the event. It was a simple task; the first to get the idol from the golden bird would win the ceremony earning a place in the academy as a knight and taking part in the ceremony of the Goddess.

"Remember, knights will be watching for any foul play, so watch what you do." Instructor Horwell looked long at Groose. "Anything that looks like cheating can possibly disqualify you from the running." All the competitors nodded before moving to stand in a line.

Groose moved closer to the group and muttered "It's gonna be me this year. You guys just stay outta my way, alright?"

Pipit and Karane just glared while Fledge shrank down a little. "Fat chance, I'm not waiting for some other ceremony to make knighthood. This ceremony gives the most credit meaning less work to get our night flying license since we go in as seniors. I for one am not letting an idiot like you win." Karane growled, lowering her body to make a better start.

Pipit just smirked at the two, refraining from answering either and keeping his concentration on the launch ahead. If he could make knighthood it meant a better pay which would allow he and his mother to live better. It was worth more than knighthood to win this ceremony.

"Alright, every one set? Good. When I say, you may begin. And…" Eyeing the six lined up Horwell gave a small smile before, "Go!"

Six sets of feet raced toward the edge of the platform as each made ready to jump. As they disappeared over the edge the summoned birds answered the call and lifted their riders to the sky.

"The lineup this year is an interesting one, isn't it?" Horwell spoke as he watched the flier's race after the golden bird.

"Yeah." Zelda replied, eyes shifting from one rider to another. She then lingered between the two closer to the front, hoping it was Karane and Pipit.

"Three of your friends are trying out this year if I'm correct. Pipit, Karane, and Fledge?" He asked, squinting as the birds fly closer to the sun. At Zelda's nod he continued, "They're good candidates for knighthood. Pipit and Karane have excellent scores and excel at swordplay. I would not be surprised if either of them were the winner. Fledge… Well, he has a good heart."

"I hope one of them makes it."

Glancing down at Zelda the instructor smiled. "Your friends will be fine. The knights are out there if anything should go wrong. If anything I'd worry more about Fledge. I debated on letting him compete, but his heart would be broken if he could not fly with his friends." It was obvious who Fledge was, the birds having gotten close enough to see coloring. Fledges little grey bird was at the back, struggling to keep up the more experienced fliers. Two birds combated for being the closest to the golden bird, one Groose the other Pipit.

"He's such a sweet boy, just I don't know if he should be a knight. He always works so hard but ends up getting left behind…" Zelda trailed off and the duo of fliers got closer to their goal.

"Indeed, it seems so. But he may yet bloom into a great knight. It just takes time." Horwell noted the closing of the distance between to birds and fell silent. It seemed that a winner would be determined soon between the two fliers. A few minutes of jostling later and one of the competitors held the idol aloft. "Well, it seems we have a new knight to congratulate. From the looks of it it's your friend too. Pipit. That's good news."

Zelda nodded to the instructor then raced to the edge of the jump point. As the figures flew closer she saw that it was her friend Pipit who had won the challenge. Letting out a sigh of relief she began to wave at him. He gave a short wave back as he maneuvered his bird close enough to land. "You did great! That has to be close to a record." Zelda pronounce once he landed.

Karane landed behind him and joined her friends, face red from the winds. "I underestimated you, you royal pain. Guess I am going to have to wait." She sighed, slinging an arm over Pipits shoulder.

"Thanks." Face flushed from excitement Pipit held the idol in a tight grip, as if afraid to let it go. He had been worried as Groose closed in beside him, for a moment wondering if indeed he would lose to the oddly styled hulk. He could feel the red heads angry eye set on his back, but it didn't matter know. He held the idol and everyone had seen that.

"Well done Pipit, you have officially become a knight. Now you can begin the Ceremony at the Goddess Statue." Instructor Horwell motioned for the two to make their way to the statue. "When you've finished come to my classroom and well finish up everything else."

"Alright." Grabbing her friends hand Zelda began to tug Pipit toward the statue, "We have a ceremony to start."

{1st person-Pipit}

Standing next to Zelda as she sang and played the harp seemed almost too surreal. Only this morning I had awoke to butterflies and nerves and now I was completing the Wing Ceremony a knight. Zelda's voice began to fade as she lowered her harp. "Well, now you know what happens right?" She asked, eyeing me with a smile.

"I…" Trailing off I forced my mind to remember that little bit of information it seemed to have forgotten. What was I supposed to do? Looking away I felt my face turn red as I waited for the answer to appear.

"Well?' She asked, standing in front of me in her Goddess garb looking expectantly.

"I don't remember." I finally muttered feeling my face flame even redder. It just seemed that today would be one of those days I couldn't get a grip on…

Slowly Zelda walked up to me with a small smile. "Well, first I present you with this." Pulling off the shawl that had been resting on her shoulders she held it out to me. "I made this as the gift I was to give as the Goddess. It's a sailcloth, like the one in the stories the Goddess gave her hero."

Taking the cloth from her hands I noted the heaviness of the material, and the symbol carefully stitched into the fabric. The symbol of the Goddess. "You must have worked hard on this." I remarked, unfolding the cloth completely. It was beautiful, no thread loose or a stitch off.

"I wanted it to be perfect." She answered, moving closer to me. "I'm glad you won today. I was hoping it would be either you or Karane. Not that I would have minded Fledge, but…" She trailed off.

"I understand." I did. Everyone knew that while Fledge was a great friend he was not ready to be a knight.

"I figured you would. Anyway, time to complete this ceremony." Coming to stand right in front of me she gave me a little smile that made me nervous. "You have a good hold on that sailcloth?"

Frowning I tightened my grip on the fabric. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, because the next part of the ceremony… "She trailed off before grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around "Is you jump off here and land in the center of that circle right down there." Pointing to the ground below I felt a sudden sense of thrill run up my spine. "I've heard only the bravest knights open the cloth right before they land." She added, pushing me to the edge. "So… off you go!" With a final shove I was falling from the edge of the statue, ground coming up fast. Forcing my body to twist in the air I aimed for the ever growing circle before I finally let the sailcloth open.

Drifting down the last few feet I felt my heart thud hard in my chest as I finally touched down. Closing my eyes I stopped to regain my breath, the air seeming to have become breathable again. Strange how you never notice that you're not breathing until you start again.

Turning around to look up I watched as Zelda dove off the edge and called for her Loftwing. "That was perfect!" She called, jumping from her birds back. "Now you're a knight!" Walking up to me she laughed. "How does it feel?"

"Good. Very good. I finally made knighthood. Suits me, don't you think?" I asked as I tucked away the sailcloth.

"Yup, indeed Mr. Knight. Come on, we got to get going. You know Karane is going to want to see you and you have to go talk to Instructor Horwell." Zelda pushed me along the path and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're not acting very much like a Goddess right now you know." I snickered, digging my heels in to make her push harder.

"Oh hush, I'm finished with my part. You still have things to do, so get moving." Giving a final shove she suddenly moved out from behind me.

Flailing a moment I caught my balance and glared. "That wasn't lady like."

"Well, I'm not being a lady right now." She answered.

I smirked and began to follow her in silence. The sky shimmered an awesome blue and the warmth seeped deep into the bones. It was a perfect day that nothing could ruin. Holding the sailcloth close I wondered if this is how the hero felt after receiving his gift from the goddess. At that thought I stopped.

"Zelda?"

Turning to face me she brushed her golden hair from her face. "Yeah?"

"You know a lot about the Goddess and her hero, right?" Fiddling with the edge of the cloth I looked away from her and searched the sky for anything to keep my eyes busy.

"Not everything but I know a bit, yeah."

"Then… Do you know what happened to the Hero after he received the sailcloth?" Finding nothing in the skies I looked back at Zelda. She frowned a moment before answering.

"Well, I know that it was before the great divide. Before we were sent to live in the sky. He fought on the surface or so they say." She said slowly, as if trying to remember the entire story.

"What happened? He fought on the surface but that can't be the last thing written about him." I ventured, unsure of why this really matter but knew that somehow it did.

"He died in the battle against the great darkness. He was one of the last casualties in the war, or so it's believed. I'm not sure if that's true though." Shrugging Zelda continued "It's thought that his death is what caused the battle to turn because the Goddess' anger was great. She was able to seal the darkness away, but it cost her life. If she hadn't been as reckless as she had, she may have lived and not been injured so. But she felt as if her time was not as important maybe." Stopping she cocked her head to the side and finished, "It's all speculation though. We may never know what she was thinking. Why?"

"I'm not sure." I answered, pulling the sailcloth from my belt. "It just seemed important to ask." Looking the fabric over again I felt a sense of vertigo as I imagined the same cloth being held by an elf many years in the past. Did he know he was going to die fighting? Did he know he was a hero? Heaving a sigh I folded the cloth back in my belt.

"Stop worrying you'll be fine. It's not as if you have to go save the entire world or something." Zelda laughed.

"What?" Confused I stared at her as she continued to laugh.

"Your face. It looks so serious. Your thinking that you have to somehow live up to being like the Hero. Don't worry about it!" Taking my hand she began to pull me to the bridge and away from the Isle of the Goddess. "You're thinking about it too much! It's just a symbol of your accomplishments. And think, you can now dive from your Loftwing and not worry about a rough landing."

"Yeah." Somehow it just felt wrong, as if the cloth should rest not in my belt, but someone else's.

{3rd Person-Surface}

The trek to the Sacred Temple was nothing short of nerve wracking for Link. Every sound he expected to be a monster, and anytime Fren faltered he was sure that he would look to see a grinning Bokoblin ready for the attack. As soon as he saw the temple from between the trees he sighed in relief.

"Almost there." He said quietly, urging his companion to move a little faster. It seemed Fren needed no urging as he picked up the pace and headed straight for the doors. "We'll be safe once we get inside."

Reaching the temple Link and Fren pushed against the stone doors blocking the sanctuary of the inside. The doors creaked a little before giving way to the pressure and opened enough for the two elves to slip in and shut the doors behind them. It was dark inside the stone walls, the only light filtering in from the hole in the roof at the other end of the building.

Somewhere within the temple Link knew that the Guardian was sitting and waiting as she had for years, waiting for the arrival of the Hero. Link had never personally met her as she stayed away from the elves still living on the surface but occasionally someone would say they saw her watching their midwinter celebration. He wasn't sure if he should believe such tales of her visits, but he had no doubt of her existence. The Hero needed a guide after all.

"What do we do know?" Fren asked, pulling Link back to the present.

"Well first thing is finding a place to rest. Then we can decide what to do." Taking the torch from trembling fingers Link walked further into the temple until he found a nice cove to the left. Stepping between the columns he found a dry place and drove the torch into the ground before dropping his pack and weapons to the floor.

"I...I'm sorry."

"What?" Turning to look at his companion Link frowned as he plopped next to his gear.

"If you had another partner, you wouldn't be in this mess."

Shrugging Link leaned back and rolled his neck. "That may be, but it's not something we can change now. What I'm more interested in is why you signed up to do this in the first place."

Flushing Fren set his gear down before sitting on the soft ground. "My cousin… he'd been talking about how the village needed more patrols, which we couldn't hope to keep everyone protected with the small force we had. I just thought that since I'd been in the forest before that I might be of help. I knew it was foolish but I thought that because everyone else came back I'd be able to too."

Link stayed quiet as Fren explained, not sure how to react to the news his companion knew nothing about how to survive in the forest. If he'd thought that his actions were over the top, an overreaction, he knew now that they certainly weren't. First timers started in midsummer, when the Bokoblin encounters were less often and their groups were smaller. They also went with a group of two other veterans, not one and definitely not close to midwinter.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you except that what you did may not have been the most intelligent. This season is the worst for dangerous encounters, and with it being just me who can fight you'll be a hindrance. But we can't stay here until someone finds us. That can cause loses that we don't need so we'll have to leave sometime." Rummaging around in his pack Link pulled out a crinkled map. "As I see it we'll run out of supplies if we stay longer than a day and our torches will burn down to stubs of we keep using them."

Spreading the map out Link glanced over it for a few minutes before speaking again. "So I say we find a quick easy route from this temple back to the village. Does that sound good to you?" Facing his companion Link bit down a sigh. Fren was looking at him with wide eyes, hands clenched on the pack in front of him as if it were a life line to the world around him. How did he not see this before?

"Don't worry; I've been out here quite a few times. I know where to go and how to get us home." Standing Link grabbed the torch and looked back at his companion. "I'm going to go look around for any supplies that might have been left here. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind."

"But-!"

Link interrupted before he could start. "Just light the other torch and wait here. You'll be safe." Walking away before Fren could voice any more objections Link set out to the store rooms that were on the other side of the building. He knew it wouldn't take long as the building wasn't that big, but there were sections that were not as sturdy as they had once been and traversing them could lead to injury.

Picking his path carefully he wove through ceiling debris and shin length grass before finding the store rooms he was looking for. Peaking inside he moved slow, wary of any lose stones or pits that would trip him up. Seeing no such obstructions he moved into the room and began to scan the shelves. There was plenty of wood for the fire, and a few bottles of wine and mead, but little else was stored. Shifting things around he finally found a few torches and selected two that looked to be the least used.

"You are early." A quiet voice sounded behind him, causing him to drop the torches and reach from his missing sword. Cursing his stupidity Link picked up a torch and held it in front of him as he searched for the owner of the voice.

"I'm out here." The voice sounded again. This time Link could tell it was outside the store room. Gathering up the torches he walked slowly out of the store room, torch held in defense. "Oh you don't need to do that." The voice wheezed causing Link to lower his torch.

Eyes widening in realization Link stared at the form in front of him, a small woman garbed in red and black. "The Guardian of the temple."

"Hn, yes I suppose that could be one of my names."

Disbelief coursed through Link; how could this be? The guardian had never sought out any other elf that he knew of and yet, here she was speaking to him.

"Do not look so disturbed, I'm not a ghost." She sighed sounding weary. "I just came to tell you it is not yet time for you to be here. The time is soon though, so I would watch for the first sign." With that she turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! You're just going to leave?" Link moved to follow her but stopped as she raised a hand.

"I only can to give you a message. Nothing more. I must return to my post."

Faltering Link moved back a few paces and bowed low. "I… I'm sorry. I-uh, thank you. I'll just leave now then. Should I-tell anyone this message?" Stumbling Link tried hard to understand what was happening.

"No, I think that you knowing will be enough." And with that she disappeared into the darkness of the temple.

Standing in the torchlight Link didn't move until a spark landed on his hand. Hissing in pain he moved away from the spot and began his trek back to Fren, his mind turned and twisting so much he barely saw the path in front of him. What had she meant by it was not time? And that only _he_ needed to know? So many questions…

"You're back." Startled Link looked around finding he'd arrived at the rest point.

"…Yeah. I uh- found some torches. They look to be unused for the most part so they should help us on our way home." Link frowned at the sudden feeling he had in his gut. It was as if he didn't want to tell Fren about his encounter with the Guardian. Maybe that's what she meant by not needing other to know…

"Great. I was starting to worry you'd gotten lost." Fren smiled weakly. "Oh, but I managed to get everything arranged to leave. I Figured I'd carry most of the stuff in my pack. You know, because I can't really fight. I thought it might help…" Blushing Fren looked away.

Smirking at the self-conscious nature of his companion Link let his meeting fall to the back of his mind. Working on getting back to the village alive would be his number one priority, and when he made it back then he could ponder the cryptic message. "That's probably for the best."

Smile becoming bigger, Fren began asking about how they would get back, eager to be of some help. It was interesting to see this talkative side of his companion, but Link figured it probably had something to do with the somewhat dire situation the two had found themselves in. Well, if the kid wanted to help he might as well let him.

"We're leaving soon, right? Fren asked as he pulled at strands of grass. "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

"Yeah, just a few more minutes. We have three hours before darkfall and I want to use the most of it." Link responded as he stretched.

"So why didn't we leave earlier?" Twisting a blade of grass free Fren split the blade before putting it between his thumbs and blowing, making a weird whistling sound.

"The Bokoblins are active around midday; they seem to have more energy then. I wanted to wait until closer to nightfall because they are usually less observant and have less energy." Pulling his sword out Link tried a few swings in the air to test if his muscles had been warmed enough.

Fren sat staring at Link for a few moments before resuming his weird whistling. Soon the whistling became more of a blowing sound and Fren tossed the blade away. "You know a lot about the monsters around here." He observed as he picked at another blade. Link grunted but didn't speak. It was another few minutes silence before Fren spoke again. "How do you know so much?"

Stopping his sword exercise Link stared at the blade in his hand. "I've done this for a long time." He finally responded ask he watched the metal reflect his face.

"Oh." Silence before, "Why?"

Giving a humorless laugh Link made a face at his reflection before placing the blade back into its sheath. "I have few options really. I won't stand by and watch my home die. We may be the last village of Hylians left." Link paused before adding, "I also wanted revenge."

"For your family? Or just everyone?"

Placing a hand on his hip Link thought before he answered. "For my family at first, I think. But then I got to know the people on the patrols. Every time I lost a friend it hurt. I didn't want to lose any more friends so I guess I started fighting for them too."

Fren bit his lip and stared hard at the blade of grass in his hand. Silence stretched on between the two before Fren stood up. "You know," he said as he brushed the dirt from his trousers "that's very cliché. But somehow it just sounds right coming from you."

Raising a brow Link opened his mouth but paused. "…Thanks… I think."

"Well, enough of this. I'm tired of waiting. Let's go out and meet up with destiny if that's what is in store for us today. If not, then we should make it home." Fren smiled and moved toward the door.

"That sounds horribly ominous I hope you know." Link muttered before following.

"Maybe, but it's the truth."

Further notes:

On Lighting-

Everyone is probably wondering why the surface is so dark. Well, the plot hole in the game is why. How on earth could there be an extremely thick layer of clouds between the sky and the earth and yet the earth has bright sun shine? It's not possible, but I understand that Zelda is a game and playing in a dark world the entire game would be dull. So I invented a theory. The clouds began to dissipate when Link opened the sky portal to below, thus thinning the clouds and allowing more light. Granted it wouldn't be how bright it is in the game, but the part where Link had to retrieve his items on Eldin Volcano seemed more real to me so I made the world dark. Besides, as thick as the clouds are, a Loftwing could fly through them. I think maybe they don't want to so the refuse. Or maybe the Goddess made it so they wouldn't want to/couldn't. Either way, Loftwings won't go through the clouds.

On terms-

Darkfall- Nightfall is a general term everyone is expected to know, sure, but darkfall just helps illustrate point one on lighting. The world below is different so of course they call things differently.

Greylight- Again, with the cloud cover everything is darker so I couldn't image them calling it daylight since it's not truly day, hence the color the world turns, grey.

On POV-

Yes I am switching around, but I hope I have clearly marked the shifts in time. I felt that in order to tell the story the way I wanted I would need multiple ways to tell it.

On Characterization

This is a bit experimental for me seeing how this is my first. I know it won't be perfect, no matter how much I want it to be so, so I'm focusing on consistency and characterization. I want to find a way to keep in character but allow the characters to grow and change with the story, so if anyone wishes to point out inconsistencies with how a character is acting, e-mail me. Point out where and if you have ideas let me know how you think it could be better.

Link- As you all have noticed he is not a day dreamy as he is when starting the SS game. I felt that if he had been exposed to the violence of the world below he might not be as light hearted. I will attempt to keep close to the character though in subtle ways.

Zelda- She bothered me with how childish she seemed in SS. While I understand why, I wish she gained maturity as the game progressed. I enjoyed TP Zelda much more so I think I will be modeling her more from that version.

Pipit- he seems to be by far the hardest to pin down for me. He was not fully developed in the game, despite the obvious archetype of older brother role model, so he may seem more OOC. I like to think it's just because we all have different versions imagined. While that makes an interesting point as to why I would make a story like this I think that looking at the LinkXSheik pairing would answer that. You don't have to know much about a character to fall in love with them.


	2. They have their exists and entrances

Disclaimer: I will not, do not, will never (Unfortunately) have a hand in or own Zelda and all the wonderful things that go with.

Pairing: LinkxPipit

A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this update as it was not my intention of taking this long… But be warned all college transfer students, the admissions office is something to be feared! Do not walk in unprepared (i.e. have many sources of comfort and expect shit to hit fans… le sigh) and be ready! I warn thee, I warn thee… I suppose you all can gather what happened… ;( Anyway, here is the next installment, and as before, any errors please notify me so I can change them ASAP.

Chapter 2

They have their exists and entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts

{3rd Person- Skyloft}

The night air was filled with laughs and gleeful shouts as fires roared and food cooked. The days Wing Ceremony had been quick and glorious, with the winner now sitting with his knight peers.

"You should have seen those two! They were so competitive I was afraid one would knock the other of his Loftwing!" One knight shouted, much to the glee of the other knights surrounding him.

"It wasn't that bad." Pipit put in, but he was just hushed so the knight could finish his story. Smiling Pipit shook his head and turned back to his conversation with the one person that was sitting at the table and not a knight.

"Let them have their fun. You know it's harmless." Zelda smirked as the knight reached the climax of his story, shouting the verdict as if it were new and unheard.

"I do, but it's getting old hearing how it was a death match. It was nothing of the sort."

Zelda smiled. "That's our Pipit, to good and nice to be mean." Frowning at the remark he went to speak but Zelda held up her hand. "If you don't want to hear it, let's move. Then you won't have to listen. Besides, I' sure you mother will want to spend some time with you tonight."

"But what about the festival?" Pipit asked, resisting Zelda as she attempted to pull him away from the table.

"Oh whatever. These people are so wrapped up I stories and pumpkin mead they won't even notice."

Allowing Zelda to drag him away he gave a final glance and had to admit, nobody had really noticed his departure.

"See? Isn't this better? More room to breathe." Zelda inhaled, sighing out the air with happiness. "Not as stale either."

"Whatever." Sliding his hand away from Zelda Pipit moved past her toward the small river. Moving to sit by the bridge he ignored the wet sand and plopped down.

Following, Zelda chose a grassier place by the bridge and joined her friend. "What's wrong?" Staring at her friend she could help but notice the faraway look that had taken over his face since the ceremony. "I thought you'd be happy to win today."

"I am." Feeling the cold wetness under him, Pipit grimaced and wondered if he should have sat so close to the river. "It's just… It feels like I have a bigger responsibility now, you know?"

"Hn. Well, I think that's a bit silly." Looking up Zelda focused on the stars for a moment before continuing. "I mean, just because you're a knight now doesn't mean people will be treating you completely differently. Sure, you have a job to protect, but people know who you are. They're not expecting you to be different."

Nodding Pipit picked up a rock and tossed it at the river. "I wasn't really thinking of it that way." Picking up another rock he glared at it as he tried to figure out what he was feeling. "It's like, I have someone else to answer to now, someone I don't know but I do. It's…complicated."

Staring hard at her friend Zelda opened her mouth, but stopped. How could she ask this? "Have you… Heard something recently? Like a voice that you just can't understand?"

"It's not a voice so much as a pressure. As if I'm about to walk into a big test but I don't even know what it is."

Looking away Zelda fixed her eyes back on the stars. "It kinda feels like that for me too right now. There something else out there. But it doesn't feel like pressure as much as… like something I've been waiting to happen is almost here."

"Do you ever wonder what happens to the water that falls from our island?"

Startled by the change in subject Zelda twisted to look Pipit in the face. "What?"

"Like," he motioned toward the waterfall at the edge of the island, "the water flows over the edge, but we don't know where it goes. It just falls through he clouds. Where does it end up?"

Frowning Zelda watched her friends face as it again gained the faraway look. "You think about the surface?"

"Recently, yeah. I mean, there are questions that I didn't even realize I should ask. We always hear about how the world below id probably a barren wasteland, destroyed in the fight between Hylia and her enemy, but we don't really know do we." Flinging another rock, Pipit then sat back against the bridge and moved his hands to his lap.

"I think that it's a beautiful world down there." Zelda said quietly, looking away from her friends and focusing on the emerging fireflies.

Pipit watched his friend, trying to make her look back at him. "Why?" He finally asked.

"Why would the Goddess leave so many references to a world below and not let us return? The songs and texts make it sound as if one day we will go back and face what she could not destroy."

Frowning Pipit stood and leaned over his friend. "You think we're going to go back?" He whispered, unsure of why he felt like this question was the one that needed asking.

Taking a deep breath Zelda looked up into her friends eyes. "Yes. And… Maybe soon. Both you and I feel the pull, so who's to say it's not a sign."

Straightening Pipit backed away and glared at the ground between them. "But it makes no sense. Why now? We're regular elves so why bother pulling us in on something this big?"

"Fate often does not make sense. She has her own machinations and rarely allows mortals know her designs."

Jerking his head to meet Zelda's eyes Pipit searched his friends face. "That doesn't sound like you Zelda."

"I don't feel like me." She admitted, closing her eyes as if to sleep. "But then again, maybe that's also fate."

"I don't believe that."

Giving a small laugh Zelda opened her eyes and Pipit realized that he was not looking at a person he knew. "You do believe it. That's what's scaring you. I'm not afraid so the pressure does not bother me as it does you."

Sitting back Pipit tried to understand who he was talking to. "Zelda?"

Shaking her head Zelda sighed in resignation. "You know what? Never mind." Standing she brushed her dress off and began to walk back to the crowd. "Bedsides" she said, stopping for a moment, "tonight is about you, so why don't you enjoy it?" She finished and continued to leave.

Moving to call after her Pipit stopped the words and let her leave, unsure of what he was supposed to do right then. The pressure that had been forming around him seemed to get tighter after their talk leaving him uncomfortable just standing by the river. Coming to a decision he shoved the conversation from his mind and went to find his mother.

***000***

"Goodness, look at that gloomy face! You would think he'd look happier about today." Mallara remarked as her son came trudging toward her, face clouded in thought.

"Hn? Oh, just thinking." He responded as he took the seat next to her.

"Hopefully not about me, your face was a storm cloud." Taking her sons hand she peered at his face. "Is there something you need to talk about?"

Flushing from embarrassment Pipit forced himself to not pull his hand away and tried to summon a smile. "I'm fine, just tired. It's been a long day." Managing a truer smile he relaxed as his mother's grip lightened. "I just wanted to see you before I went to bed."

Face lighting up his mother released him completely and clapped her hands. "Oh, how sweet. But you don't need to be thinking of me dear, this is your day." Shifting in her seat his mother reached for something sitting a little behind her. "In fact I got you something. It's not much but I thought you might want it." Presenting the object she smiled and waited.

Warring with frustration and love Pipit took the shield from his mother and inspected it. She shouldn't have spent the money, they didn't have enough of that he was sure, but the love in the gift was enough to keep him quiet about the subject. "Thank you, it's perfect."

"Oh good, you like it. I knew you'd want something practical so I asked around town to see what a new knight would need. A shield was the most common answer so that's what I got." Beaming at her son Mallara watched as he fitting the shield on his arm, testing the weight.

It was just a small wooden shield but it was all he really needed right now. Other knight had managed to talk to Gonzo and get their shields reinforced or even drop enough money in the market for an iron shield but that was usually for show. With only Keese and Chus being the only real enemy besides trouble makers a wooden shield would handle anything for the most part. If it wore down he could just get it repaired.

"Thanks." Giving his mother a brief hug Pipit stood with his new shield and began his trek home. His mother looked happy enough with her friends and it wasn't a lie, he was tired. Just more worried than tired but he pushed that thought away and focused on what Zelda had said earlier. Nobody expects too much so he shouldn't worry. He only hoped that was true.

***000***

{1st Person-Link}

The air was cool around us as we made our way through the darkening forest, Fren up front and me covering rear. I figured I could hear anything behind and see anything up front and would know if anything targeted the glowing torch or who carried it. We had walked in silence most of the way, afraid of anything hearing whispered word and deciding they should look. It had been a straining few hours, but now that the village was close I could feel both Fren and myself relaxing.

Soon this nightmare would be over and I could go out on patrol with someone who knew what they were doing tomorrow morning and forget this escapade ever happened. Maybe. The words of the guardian kept floating in my head but ignored them fiercely. They were confusing at best and distracting at worst.

Seeing the light halt I stopped, wondering what Fren had heard that I didn't. "Is that- The sound of the village?" he asked quietly, turning his head to hear better.

Pausing to listen I strained my ears to hear any sound other than the usual sounds of the forest. Beside me a cricket whirred and I could feel my eye beginning to flinch. But under the sound of bugs and birds I heard a distinct sound of clinking, something I was sure sounded like the hammer of a blacksmith.

Coming close to Fren I nodded at him, loath to talk even this close to home and we began moving again. His pace was faster and I almost laughed at his eagerness to return to the safety of the walls. Home. Thank the Goddess. A sudden sharp wind hit me and I shivered. It seemed a snow really was on the way as the old healer had said. Seems I would have to start wearing thicker clothes and a cloak.

"Look." Fren said, interrupting thought. I started to tell him to be quiet but then I saw what he was gesturing to. The village clearing had opened up in front of us and I hadn't seen such a welcome sight.

"We made it. Come on." Taking the torch and walked ahead to the gates, looking for the gate guard who would let us in.

"Link! You made it! We were starting to worry you had gotten lost." The guard called, rushing to open the gate.

"Long story." I called back not wanting to start trouble. If they knew how useless Fren had been they would never let him live peacefully. I had come to the conclusion on the way and knew I would need to talk to whoever had let Fren's lack of abilities slip past them. It could have cost lives, especially if he'd been sent out with someone less experienced.

"Your face says so." The guard greeted one we made it through the gate.

"Don't worry about it. Oh, do you know who was in charge of making the lists this week?" I asked glancing back at Fren who was looking around as if uncertain what to do next.

"This week? Oh, I think it was a guy named Mido. Not sure but that's what comes to mind." The guard shrugged and went to take the torch from Fren. "You okay?" He asked the elf having got a good look at Fren.

"Yeah."

"Fren, you go ahead and drop your stuff back off, I've got to go talk to someone." Fixing him with a stare I hoped he understood what I was attempting to say. Comprehension dawned on his face and he nodded quickly, taking my pack and his and set of for our rooms.

Leaving the entrance area I made my way toward the soldiers building hoping that it wouldn't be as bad a meeting as I figured it would be.

***000***

"Look, all I'm saying is we could have been in serious danger!" I growled, trying to keep my hands close to my sides and away from the neck sitting in front of me.

"I fail to see where there's a problem. You handled it just fine by the looks of it so stop your whining." The elf attached to the neck in front of me, Mido, responded with a huff. So far he'd said that it had nothing to do with him that Fren was inexperienced even though he'd been assigned to make the lists.

Breathing in and counting to ten I began again. "Look, as lucky as we were to come out of that alive it's possible we wouldn't have, very possible. I was sent out with a liability. It can't happen again."

"Whatever. Look, I'm busy, so why don't you go do whatever and leave me be."

That was not asking. Not. "If this happens again I hope you know that it will be on your head." Stalking from the room I ignored his calls to return. No way would I walk back into that den of stupidity.

"Link, wow, you look so happy." I heard from my left. Glaring at the voice I ignored the person, walking past them in an attempt to reach my room. "No, seriously, you look wicked mad." Rolling my eyes at the explanation I stopped in front of my door.

"Something you need, Kido?" I asked, hand resting on the handle to my room. Sanity was waiting on the other side of the door, I knew it.

"Seemed like you and my cousin were having some issues. What'd you do?"

Me? Oh Goddess damned. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with. He just suggested that I get some rest."

"Huh. Sounds like good advice. Heard he was gonna send you back out to the far reaches, more towards the North Woods." Leaning forward Kido smirked. "Hear that's a dangerous place. You probably will need some rest."

Scowling, I refused to answer. Shoving the door open I slammed it shut before I heard anything else that made blood boil. The North Woods would be teaming with Bokoblins and with the sighting coming closer to the village there was no need to send anyone out that far.

Throwing myself down on my bed I seethed at the injustice, but then it was just like Mido to pull a stunt like that. No matter what I did he had to be right above me, telling me what had to be done even though he'd never really been out of the village walls. Little prick.

"Link?"

Growling I turned and threw a pillow at the door. "What?"

"It's me, Saria. Can I come in?" Not waiting for an answer my friend opened the door and slipped in. Picking up the pillow she sat down beside me and stared at me over the fluffy object. "I thought I heard you with Mido. Guess I was right."

Letting out a breath I sat up and leaned against the wall. "Who else is a major idiot? Yeah, it was Mido."

"He's not always and idiot." She defended, laying the pillow down in her lap and fluffing it.

"Yes he is. He just likes you." Snatching the pillow from her I flung it to the end of the bed. No way would she defend him at a time like this.

"What did he do?"

"Oh, nothing much, just tried to get me and someone else killed today. Just a minor issue really." Folding my arms I waited for her to argue against my words. A year ago Saria went from being my best friend to my best friend who happened to enjoy the company of my worst enemy.

"It probably wasn't that bad…" She trailed off, wincing under the glare I sent her.

"So sending someone who's never been on patrol into the wood during the most dangerous time of the year with only one partner isn't a bad idea? Could have fooled me." I snapped, suddenly wishing Saria hadn't invaded my room.

Saria frowned, staying silent as I waited for her to answer my challenge. "Alright so maybe it wasn't such a great idea, but it could have been a mistake."

"Yeah, and I'm a princess. We had to stay at the Sacred Temple for most of the day, just trying to find a way back without getting killed."

Throwing her hands up Saria gave up. "Okay, bone head move, but you've been in the woods before right? It's not like you can't handle yourself out there."

Looking away I didn't respond seeing that she didn't understand. By myself? I could probably make my way back without an encounter. With a person who under the best circumstances was panicked and liable to run off at the sight of a monster? I'd first have to kill the creature, evade others that heard the fighting and instead of laying low and picking them off one by one, search for a panicked individual that would be drawing the attention of every enemy in the area. After finding them I'd be lucky to not have a hoard at my back. By then it would be too dangerous to lead them back to the village.

"Never mind." She sighed. "So did you have fun at the temple? It would be interesting to look around without everyone else there."

"Only to the store room and back." Squirming under her gaze I felt as if I was lying, but I just couldn't tell her about my meeting with the Guardian. Somehow it seemed too special, too exclusive to be spoken of.

"Oh, sounds kind of boring. I would have looked around more." She answered; face brightening at the change of topic. I thought about redirecting back but decided otherwise. She wouldn't listen anyway. "Who'd you go with anyway?"

"A food gatherer, Fren. Nice enough but a coward." Giving her a sidelong glance I saw her flinch before continuing. "I need to replace two torches that we took. Probably soon if Kido was right. I'm supposed to patrol the North Woods."

"Oh… Who are you going with?"

"I don't know. Didn't feel like asking at the time." I muttered, sinking back down on my bed. Seemed like we couldn't avoid the topic no matter how hard we wanted to.

Shrugging Saria stood up and moved the pillow. "Well, you'll be having an early morning and you've already had a busy day. I'll leave you be." Walking away she slipped out the door and shut it behind her, leaving an uncomfortable silence behind.

Pulling my boots off I threw them beside my bed before pulling the covers up. This day, whether it wanted to be or not, was over in my opinion.

***000***

{1st Person- Pipit}

The sun was just beginning to rise as I started my new just of patrolling the skies. Tugging at the new knight's tunic I hoped it looked good enough for work.

"Hey!" Turning to face the voice I waited for Zelda to approach, her eyes bright despite the earliness of the morning. "I figured I'd see you off this morning, keep you company."

"Thanks, but I have to be paying attention today so…" giving her a smile I hoped she would be too upset at the brushing off.

"Nonsense, father said I could so I will. Besides, Karane is still in class and I have no one to fly with." Grabbing my arm she walked with me toward a jump point. "Just think of it as watching a flier practice. You'll be around if I mess up."

Giving her a look I paused so she would stop and notice. "You are one of the better civilian fliers we have; I highly doubt anything could go wrong."

Huffing Zelda placed her hands on her hips and leaned toward me. "And just because you said nothing will go wrong, something bad is going to happen; henceforth you have to fly with me this morning."

"I don't think it works like that." I mused as I began walking toward the edge. After all who believed in that superstition? Apparently Zelda did, because she continued to glare at me even though I had stopped fighting her. It was almost funny how her face scrunched up when she got angry.

"Just you wait; a freak storm, accident, or lightning bolt will prove you otherwise." She snipped, marching past me to the platform.

Extending my arm I smirked before giving her a little push. "Ladies first. At least I'm not pushing you over the edge." I reminded her, stepping back so she could launch correctly. Waving me off she sprinted towards the edge before flinging herself off. A sharp whistle sounded and she was up in the air waiting for me. Following her I launched and called my own Loftwing, flying up to hover close to Zelda.

"Well, let's fly shall we?" Leaning against her Loftwing Zelda gave it a little nudge and she was off into the sky.

"Well if it's my job to watch her today…" I muttered to my own Loftwing which gave a squawk. "Well you heard me, after her." My Lofting needed no ore encouragement and took off after Zelda's blue bird. Coming up beside her I laughed at her scandalized face. "My bird is faster, you know that." I called felling amused as she made a face.

"Just because you're bird is faster doesn't mean he can keep up with us!" She shouted back, putting herself into a dive.

Rolling my eyes at the stunt I followed her down until we were brushing the clouds. "We shouldn't be down here." I called over the wind feeling nervous from being so close to the cloud barrier.

"Why? You think something might go wrong?" She smirked before pulling her bird back up into the sky. "And I didn't think you believed that anything was going to happen."

Pulling up into an ascent I ignored her comment and shot past her, hoping she would follow. A few second later she was on my heels, not looking at me but higher up. "You still haven't answered my question." She shouted as she leveled off beside me, allowing a smile through her mask of indifference.

"Do I need to?" It was just common sense to stay away from the cloud barrier as there would be no rescue from a knight if you fell that close. No Loftwing would fly through barrier, and the only people who had seen below us those that never returned. It was well known that is something fell through there was no retrieving it.

"Well," She mused, pulling my from my thought, "it would allow me to say I told you so."

Flicking my gaze over to her the words that where in my mouth stopped as I felt something shift in the wind. "You feel that?" I asked, previous conversation forgotten. At her sudden stillness I knew she had as well. Adjusting my grip I flew close enough to talk easily. "I say we head back to the island and land. It feels like a storms coming."

Nodding Zelda redirected her bird back toward the island. "Guess I should watch what _I _say next time, huh?" She asked, blue eyes fixed on our destination.

"I told you so."

Flicking me an annoyed look she opened her mouth as the winds rose. Lowering myself down I glanced around and tried to spot the storm clouds that would herald such a gust but the sky held no telltale darkness.

"This isn't normal." Mirroring my thoughts Zelda pushed her Loftwing to move faster and I did the same. Soon we were rapidly rising but it felt as if the winds were following, spinning around us as if to spawn a twister. "We need to separate!" She called over the howling around us. "We're getting to close!" Nodding I shifted my course a little right to give us more room.

As if us separating was the queue the wind whipped around us and it took me a second to realize it had indeed spawned a twister, one that both of us seemed to be aiming for. "Turn back around!" I shouted, reining my bird back, but Zelda shot forward. "Hey!" But it was too late, her Loftwing twisted in the air and unseated it's rider before it was tossed in a daze toward the sky.

I felt panic hit my chest as Zelda began to fall, mind blank of all thought and sound. Without thinking I pushed my bird into a dive, ignoring the still present twister as the words _never retrieved_ seemed to echo in the spaces my thoughts were supposed to be. I gained on her, close enough to see her frightened face before my own bird bucked beneath me sending me to join Zelda as we fell towards the clouds. I thought I heard a scream before everything faded.

***000***

I felt soft blankets folded around me but I still ached for some unknown reason. Shifting to my side I felt a stab of pain that made me hiss as I moved back to my previous position. Note, rolling over does not feel good.

"Are you awake?" A voice rumbled from somewhere above causing my muscles to tense painfully. The only people that should be in the house was me and my mother yet the voice was distinctly male. Opening my eyes I found a blurry shape hovering above me to the right. Blinking I forced down the idea of someone breaking in as I saw a figure that had to be my mother. Squinting I forced my eyes to work on clearing so I could see.

"You may have a little trouble focusing, for that I'm sorry. Your rescue was less than easy and I'm afraid you're a little worse for the wear." Rescue?

Finally the blinders lifted and I saw that it was the headmaster sitting by my bed on a chair from the table. My mother was hovering near his shoulder, hands clasped and eyes round with worry. "What happened?" My tongue felt heavy but the words still came out clear.

"Something caused a twister to form in front of you and Zelda while you were flying. You were both knocked from your Loftwings." Gaepora explained shifting in the too small seat.

Right, the twister. But I had only gotten too close because- "Zelda." I finished aloud. "Where is she? Why are you with me instead of her?" Sitting up I ignored the aching and waited for a response but there didn't seem to be one. "We both fell, so someone had to go after her, right?" I pressed feeling fear bubble in my veins. No knight would leave a helpless girl to fall.

"She fell too fast. The knights tried but she fell through the clouds." My mother finally supplied, moving to place her hand on the headmasters shoulder. Disbelieving I looked to the headmaster for hope, but found his eyes averted, face stony.

"But we were so close together, how could she fall through?" My mind felt numb. Zelda had fallen through the clouds.

Another silence descended on the room, tense and horrible all at once. "May I have a few moments with your son?" The headmaster finally asked, returning his attention to the room.

Gripping her hands tight my mother nodded before heading for the door. "I'll be close, so don't worry." She said looking at me. Nodding I watched her leave the house with a feeling that the pressure was returning. Somehow it had fallen away in the shock but had come back in full force making my skin crawl.

Looking to the Headmaster I felt the need for him to talk, to fill the heavy silence as if to drive away the unbearable weight. "You were with her when…" He stopped, biting his lip.

"She fell." My voice cracked, unable to believe the words even though I had seen the descent.

"Yes." The Headmaster said quietly. "When she fell. Did… Did it feel normal to you? The sudden wind?"

"No." Was the first word out of my mouth, as if I knew what he would ask. "It came from nowhere. The drafts were wrong, and there were no storm clouds. I should have felt a more gradual change. I know when the wind shifts." It was easier to think about it that way, as if it were something to be analyzed. It wasn't me it happened to; it had to be someone else.

"I see. Do you think it could have been avoided?" he asked, eyes glittering brighter as he asked.

Closing my eyes I thought back. "No, I don't think so." How could we? "We tried." It had just sprang from the air as if called, following us until it landed nearly on top of us.

Nodding the headmaster stood. "Thank you. You help my mind. I feared she was being reckless and had endangered both of your lives." I stared at the elf before I understood what he had been asking for. He didn't want to have every memory tarnished from the thought of a careless action. He wanted to remember his daughter as strong, not someone who would place her safety and the safety of other people at risk for a joke.

It hit hard, the moment I realized he was asking for a good memory. A memory. That's all she was now, a sweet memory. "She really is gone." It didn't sound like my voice. It was much too far away, as if from the other side of a bridge on a windy day. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes."

With that he walked wearily to the door and left. An uncomfortable silence echoed throughout the house leaving a chill that seemed to settle on the very air around me. My best friend was now gone, and I didn't save her. I failed. So much for being a knight.

"Pipit?" My mother was back but I just couldn't muster up the energy to greet her. Falling back down on the bed I ignored the pain that raced across my skin and turned to face the wall. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

***000***

[3rd Person- Surface}

Link, from the moment he woke, knew the day was doomed to be as bad as the last. He wasn't sure how he knew, or even why, but it was a feeling stronger than if someone had outright told him.

And he had been right. He was two hours into his patrol when the sky opened up and began to pelt him with large white flakes that melted against his skin and turned his ears blue. His partner, an experienced forester by the name of Gwin, seemed as impressed as Link as he huffed and drew his cloak tighter around his face.

"Goddess damned weather. As if we needed another obstacle." He muttered as Link stumbled over a hidden root. Silently agreeing Link righted himself before he started again. "Now we'll leave wonderful tracks for our ickle friendlies to follow. Perfect."

"Not like we have any other options." Link mused as he shook the accumulating snow from his head and shoulders. While the snow created a beautiful scene it was hard to enjoy while cold, wet, and still having hours to go.

"And we get to do it tomorrow too." Gwin growled, shoving a branch out his path. "I can't wait for the day of the festival. What is it, two days away?"

"Three, I think. Been a little too busy to keep track." Link responded. "Besides, we still have two days of snow to get through."

"Right, remind me again why don't you?" Smiling at his partners grousing Link still couldn't find it in him to hate the day completely. Sure he was covered in snow and uncomfortable, but at least he had a better companion today. Looking back he saw his partner stumble, causing the elf to start cussing.

Amused Link just shook his head, dislodging more snow to fall from his cloak. "Keep fussing and you will have something worse to worry about." He reminded the sputtering elf.

Fixing a glare on his partners back Gwin made a quick rude gesture before following the smaller elf further into the forest. "So how'd you get stuck with the far reaches with me on this glorious day? Usually they struggle to fit someone in."

Frowning Link tried to think of how to phrase his particular situation. "I was voluntold by the wonderful overseer that has control of the schedule until a few days after the festival." He explained.

"Well isn't that how it goes. Little minions have no clue what it's like out here." Gwin smirked and flung an arm over Links shoulders.

Playfully shrugging the arm off Link returned the pseudo smile. "Yeah, but I'd replace minion with idiot."

***000***

A few more hours in the cold wonderland left Link feeling much less charitable about his opinion of the day. Two skirmishes later Link was started to feel the drain on his energy as he tried in vain to keep warm. Gwin too was feeling the effects and had stopped talking soon after the first fight, focusing more on his frozen fingers then making small talk.

Coming to a halt Link stared hard at the space in front of him as he saw movement that wasn't with the wind. "Is that what I think that is?" He asked his partner in a low voice.

"If you think it looks like a large group of Bokoblins then I'd say yes." Gwin responded, face clouded with a mixture of revulsion and interest. "And they look a little preoccupied." Nodding in agreement Link crouched lower to the ground and moved forward. "And just what do you think you're doing?" Gwin hissed, falling behind his companion.

"As stupid as a Bokoblin is, they never stand out this obviously. They don't even have a watchman. Whatever has their interest much be something." Link slipped under a vine as he continued to move toward the huddle.

"Oh, brilliant. Something. Of course it's something you moron, why else would they be standing there?"

Rolling his eyes Link refused to comment as they closed in on the group of Bokoblins. Peering through the bushes separating him from six different swords Link craned his head to the side to see past the huddle of bodies. He caught a glimpse of gold that made his heart run ice. Whipping his head around to look at his companion he saw the recognition dawn on Gwins face. It wasn't a something so much as a someone.

Without a word Gwin unstrapped his bow and laid his quiver of arrows on the ground beside him. Following his example Link unhooked his shield and carefully unsheathed his sword, grateful that he had the forethought to have his blade re-enchanted by the fairies to make sure it would not stick in its sheath due to the ice. Making sure his grip was right Link shifted until he felt ready. Nodding to Gwin he moved into a ready stance.

Knocking an arrow, Gwin took aim at the closest of targets. He paused a moment before letting it fly, killing the Bokoblin before it hit the ground. Startled its companions swung their heads wildly around, trying to pinpoint the source of the arrow. Taking aim again Gwin let another arrow fly. That one they saw, but it still found its mark in one unlucky heart. "Now would be good." Gwin muttered to his companion as he knocked another arrow and aimed at the approaching group.

"Just don't hit me." Link warned before launching through the brush to swipe at his first enemy. The blow landed on a shoulder, but stunned the creature long enough for an arrow to find its way into his chest. "Three down." Link growled as he was forced to circle the remaining three. From this angle he got a better look at the person, relieved to see none of the telltale red staining the snow that signaled a useless rescue. Another arrow came flying from the brush, but this time it failed to kill, landing in the soft flesh of the side.

Realizing they had two targets, the Bokoblin shrieked in anger before two launched at Link and the third headed for the brush. Trusting his companion would be able to handle himself Link focused on parrying the blows that rained down, taking the occasional swipe of his own. Soon both he and the Bokoblin were wet with blood, though Link felt satisfaction at the fact they sported more injuries than he.

A victorious shout from the forest told him the fate of the other attacker, so Link settled into defense until Gwin appeared to take one of his opponents. A gash was on the older elf's arm, and he sported a slight limp but there was little blood and he seemed to move well enough for the injuries. "Come to take a dance partner?" Link called, blocking a blow aimed for his head.

"You want me to? You look like your doing so well." Huffed Gwin as he came up behind the monsters. With a quick slice at the surprised creatures neck from Gwin and a sharp thrust from Link both Bokoblin fell to the snow with little ceremony. After a second of making sure all the enemies were dead both Gwin and Link moved to check on the fallen person.

"It's a girl." Gwin muttered, rolling her over to lie on her back.

"And not dressed to be out here in the snow." Link added, shaking his head at the thin dress the girl was wearing. Pulling his blood stained cloak off Link saw Gwin moving to do the same but then he paused.

"Look at her skin." He murmured, holding up a small hand to show the honey color. "I've never seen skin so dark." Frowning Link noted her face was the same color, but he too had never seen such a color.

"Doesn't matter right now." Link said pushing the matter aside. "We have to get back to the village now. If the Bokoblin didn't kill her the snow sure would have. Come on." Lifting her up carefully he wrapped her in his cloak before handing her to Gwin to do the same. As soon as his hands were free Link set to cleaning his blade and replacing it to its sheath.

"We'll take turns carrying her." Having wrapped the girl in two cloaks Link reached out to take her. "I'll go first since I don't have a leg injury. You go collect your weapons." Shifting his grip on the girl Link followed his partner into the brush were just moments before they had waited. "Goddess willing we'll be able to get away from here before more monsters are attracted by the smell of blood."

"And what if they scent us?" Gwin asked gesturing to the blood stains that now marked where blades had fallen.

"We best get moving then."

***000***

It was a long trek back, having to carry the still unconscious female with them as they navigated through the snow. Trading off helped ease the burden but soon both foresters were feeling the effects of fatigue on their muscles from carrying more than just weapons.

"At least I killed more than you." Gwin huffed a laugh as he shifted the dead weight of the girl around.

"Only because you have a bow." Link replied, holding a branch back to the weighed down elf could pass. They still had a mile or so to go, meaning another forty minutes in the snow.

"You should learn how to use one." Stopping Gwin tried to catch his breath but struggled. Wordlessly Link took the girl from the tired elf and situated her until she was set. "You didn't have to." Gwin fussed, but Link could see the color returning to his face.

"I know how to use a bow." Link decided to reply, ignoring the other comment. "I just figured since you had one I'd not need it."

"That's not what I hear. Mostly everybody says you travel without a bow." Considering the subtle question Link shrugged as best he could while being weighed down.

"I just prefer my sword. Sure a bow is useful in situations like today, but if I had been alone the bow would have been only a little help. By the second shot I'd be throwing it down and having to pull my sword. Four against one is bad odds." Link reasoned as he followed behind Gwin.

Link heard him snort. "And charging in sword drawn would have gone better?"

"Maybe not old elf. But either way, dead is dead." Link saw his companion twitch at the word old, but the other elf held his peace until Link had finished.

"Old am I? Well that's so nice coming from a youth like you. Say now, who was it that racked up a better score today?" Gwin pointed out, voice sweet.

"But who fought two at once?" Link countered, forcing his mind to focus on the conversation and not the weight in his arms.

"I don't know, I'm old and we forget things like that." Smirking Link let the matter drop. Tired silence stretched between the two before Gwin sighed. "You know, as troublesome as the snow is, it does make the world a little brighter."

It was true, for places that normally held shadows seemed to glimmer a little more, and what little light that was left was magnified by the whiteness. "Hn." Link responded, not feeling like breaking the sudden silence that had fallen over the snow.

The emptiness went on for a while until Link almost wondered if he and Gwin were merely sleep walking and not actually wading through the snow. The heaviness in his arms spoke otherwise, forcing Link to look down at his charge.

She was smaller, but then again she was female, and her hair seemed almost too bright a gold to be normal. Her skin was a most perplexing color of freshly cooked biscuits, a pale brown color. Even her clothes seemed foreign, too light to be out in winter, but yet here she was out in the snow. But how did she get that far out into the snow in such garments?

"I see your thinking about our little mystery as well." Gwin spoke as they trudged, nearing home with every step. "We're almost to the village and we have no explanation to give as to why we have her with us. She looks like us but doesn't. She's not one of us. How do you know that she's not an enemy? Think about it. The Bokoblin hadn't touched her when we arrived. When have they ever waited to kill?"

Glancing back down at the girl in his arms he tried to image her sided with the enemy. "I wasn't really thinking that." Link muttered, cocking his head as he stared at her. "I was more thinking about why she was I the middle of the woods underdressed and why she'd so dark. Her hair is so bright too."

Scoffing Gwin wondered if the boy had lost his mind. "You fancy her." He surmised.

"No, not really. Just curious."

"Right, and I'm a Great Fairy. Either way, we're home." Pushing out of the forest Link and Gwin shuffled through the snow to the gates baring them.

"Whatcha got there?" Asked a guard as the duo stepped through the opening gate.

"Someone that has more luck than they know. Bokoblins had her." Gwin explained shortly. "So what do we do with her?" He directed at Link.

"Well," Link pondered before shrugging "the healer would be best I suppose. You and I need to see her as well, seeing as how we need patching."

"Well who only brought one red potion?" Gwin asked as the two set off down the path. The snow had been trampled so the going was much easier, at least until the snow froze in the night and made the paths slippery.

"At least I had one." Arms sore Link kept telling himself that he'd made it and was close to dropping the girl off into someone else's hands. As the healers home came in sight Link felt relief flood him. "Open the door will you?" He asked Gwin, unable to get a hold of the handle with his load. As soon as the door was open Link stepped inside into the warmth, sighing in relief as the cold air was closed out with the shutting of the door.

"Oh my, Link, Gwin, looks like you ran into trouble. And who's this?" The healer asked eyeing the bundle in Link's arms.

"Someone we found in the woods. She hasn't woken up yet so we don't know who she is." Gwin supplied as Link lowered the girl onto a bed.

Coming to look her over the healer started her work. "Odd look to her." She noted as she took a small wrist into her grip. "Pulse is fine, but she feels a mite cold. How far out were you?"

"Out to the far reaches at the beginning of the North Woods." Link answered as he settled into a chair by the fire.

Tutting the healer moved to one of her shelves and pulled down a few bottles. "You two boys know the drill. Wash thoroughly then heal it." Passing the two a bottle each she returned to the girl with another bottle. "I'd say it's shock, not helped by the cold."

Removing his top layer Link tossed the wet clothes in front of the fire and uncorked the bottle. Soaking the rag in the potion he began to clean the dirt and dried blood from his wounds. "You will be able to do something, won't you?" he asked, wincing as the liquid stung at his cuts.

"Oh certainly. She just needs a warm fire and time. You boys did everything you could, and did it right." Fluffing the pillows the healer then poured a little of the bottles contents into a glass. "Help me with this a moment would you?"

Abandoning his rag Link moved to help the healer sit the unconscious girl up. "Now hold her still while I give her this." The healer instructed before opening the girl's mouth and pouring the potion in slowly. Despite her carefulness more than half of the potion ended up everywhere but inside the girl. "And that's why I prepare more than I need." She explained as they set the girl back down on the bed.

"Never doubted you." Gwin replied as he finished tending his own wounds. "I'm going to go report this to the village elders as I'm sure they'll want to know. They may also be able to find out where she hails from." Link nodded as he resumed his work, hissing lightly his skin prickled at the touch of the rag.

"Now let me see that." The healer snatched the rag away and began scrubbing at the wounds. Yelping Link pulled back but she persisted. "If you don't clean them right they can get infected, and then where will you be? In bed beside your new friend."

"Alright, alright." He yielded, flinching as she began scrubbing again. I took a little to get the wounds cleaned enough to the healer's standards, and soon she had him clenching his teeth together to keep crying out.

"You foresters are all the same. Stoic when you receive the injury, yelling when I heal it." She remarked, wiping away the blood that had started to flow from one wound. "There, clear blood. Now we can heal you up." Removing the cork on a red potion she handed it to Link then made herself busy with her shelves. "I'll need to restock soon." She muttered, taking stock of her potions.

Link shook his head at the elf's antics then gulped the red potion down. Shuddering at the bitterness he felt the heat build around his wounds. Slowly the skin began to knit itself together, leaving only pink skin that puckered into a small scar. Many of the little marks were littered all over his body but he'd stopped noticing them after a while.

"Well you're looking much more fit. Feel like sticking around to help an old elf?" The healer asked, pulling down potions from her shelf. At Link's nod she motioned for him to go to her desk. "In there is an ink pot and a quill. I'll need you to write down some numbers."

Going to the small desk Link extracted the items and began to work.

***000***

{1st Person-Zelda}

It was a scratching sound that greeted me as I woke up. It was comforting, being around my father as he worked so diligently. Question was, why did I fall asleep in his study. Opening my eyes I felt panic slam into me when I realized I was not in my father's study. All at once smells assaulted my nose, none familiar, and cold seeped in around my blankets making me shiver. I had never felt such cold.

Calming my breathing I listened for any clue as to where I was, and soon I heard quiet voices discussing something. Slowly turning my head toward the sound I was greeted with the sight of an old female elf speaking to a younger male elf, the latter being the one who was writing. Neither I recognized. Gasping slightly I panicked as they both looked my way. Closing my eyes I tried to pretend I was still asleep but I knew that it was too late.

I heard the scraping of chair legs and then footsteps. "She's awake." A heavier male voice spoke, no longer keeping as quiet.

"I see that." Marveling at the heavy accents I strained to understand all the words. "Dear, if you wouldn't mind opening your eyes for me." The female voice asked. I tensed before dropping my ruse and opened my eyes. "There we are."

The two elves stood close to the bed, as if waiting for permission to come closer. "Where am I?" I croaked, my throat feeling rough.

Exchanging a look the two seemed to communicate silently before the female stepped closer. "You're in our village dearie, the village of Faron Woods. I'm the healer, Imara and this is Link. He found you in the woods." She explained with her heavy accent, gesturing to the other elf whom I gathered to be Link.

Frowning at her words I shuffled through my memories, hoping to find a clue as to why I was here and not comfortable in my room. I had been flying with Pipit when-"I fell." Stark, simple, and utterly terrifying. And I was found in the woods. Faron woods? "You mean, I'm on the surface?" I asked, mind overloading with the knowledge of where I was, and how. I should have been splattered on the ground, not resting in a bed.

"The surface? My dear are you alright?" The motherly voice cut into my thoughts, forcing my eyes to focus back on the two elves. The woman had gone very still while the boy had gone to frowning.

"You're not from here, are you?" He asked, eyes darting over my figure.

"Where is here?" Somehow I felt like I had said too much. Reaching up I began to twist my hair between my fingers.

"I see." The woman spoke, her grip finding the arm of the young elf beside her. "It is nearly midwinter. You understand." She seemed to be directing her thoughts to the boy but her eyes stayed on me.

Glancing at him I hoped his face would hold more clues but he had gone pale, eyes glittering with knowledge of something that I found myself fearing. "We must inform the elders. This is… it's…" He floundered.

"I fear it feels early." The woman said, earning a sharp glance from her friend.

"Early?" His voice was harsh as his eyes returned to me. He stared at me until I wondered if he'd fallen into a trance.

Tired of the silence I cast around for something to say mind numb and unable to comprehend. "Look, I'm here by mistake. A wind storm knocked me from my Loftwing and I fell. I don't know how I'm even alive. Please." Beseeching I held my hands up, praying they knew what to do. This must have happened before even if we in the sky didn't know about it.

"No one has ever penetrated the cloud barrier in all records we have in this place. The only place it is mentioned is the prophecy speaking of the return of the Goddess with her chosen." Giving me a knowing look the woman turned to the elf Link. "Go, bring the elders." Nodding he finally pulled his eyes away from me and gathered a few things from the corner. My heart skipped as I realized they were weapons, and not the type one practiced with.

"I'm sorry for the hastiness of our actions but you must understand what this means to us." Startled I looked back at the woman. Imara.

"I don't understand."

Giving me a sad smile she moved her chair closer to my bed. "Well, I had best tell you what you are in for, sky child."

Frowning I moved to get more comfortable. "My name is Zelda."

"Well, Zelda, we have spoken of your arrival for years. You are the one that will rid us of the darkness that plagues our world."

-000

Well, that's it for chapter two. Things are starting to fall into place and I keep getting wild ideas. Oh well. But yes, I did involve characters for OOT, as I have (hopeful) plans for fanfics in the future. May I make it that far!

To **DanaeMariSkywalker: **Thank you for the review, and being the first one! It's always nice to find the first review. I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope this chapter holds up to expectations!

To **karmamaa: **I enjoyed your review, and was glad you told me how you felt. I'm sorry that the switching bothered you and I plan on now trying to keep it to a minimum although I cannot promise it being gone. I will take what you suggested though and use it in other works when I have the chance. Much thanks!

To **BoredomIsAnUnderstatement: **I'm glad I wasn't the only one perturbed by Zelda's hair and temperament! And of course Pipit will become more important, it is an LxP work, lol. Making out is a little blunt and I feel if that is to happen it would take some time, but that doesn't rule out the possibilities…

To **Hummingbird-95:** Thank you for the interest! I plan on updating a little faster than this so long as life permits… Sigh…

To **Namikaze Artemis:** Lol, sorry for the single chapter! I have more planned, promise, I just hope it comes out the way it should!

To all the others that either Faved or set Watch, I appreciate the silent support, you guys matter too!

On other matters: I'm still working on pinning down the characters to what I feel they should be. I keep thinking 'oh, how would they respond to this?...' And other such things.

Spoiler! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T COMPLETED SS!

Zelda: She's now showing the sign of Hylia's conscious taking over/remembering things. With making her more like TP Zelda I felt it fit to have her take on more of the Goddess' persona than the (slightly ditsy) persona of SS.

Link: He has to have more back bone then he does in the game, just lying down and taking all the crap he has to deal with isn't my thought. I hope to flesh out his character as a more flawed and stronger person then he is in previous games. Sure, he's a hero, but he's a normal guy (somewhat) with normal fears/limits.

Pipit: He struck me as the kind to do something no matter the difficulty so long as it's right. If he has to think about it though he starts to see flaws… A complex character that I have the most issue pinning down but I enjoy the challenge and hope to soon have a fully fleshed out character!

The Headmaster Gaepora: Holy hell in the game he seemed way to calm for someone who just lost his daughter, even if he knew what was going on. I bet any parent who seemed to care would worry way more than he does in the game! I wanted more emotion, more feeling and I hope to move toward that.

Mallara: She strikes me as the mom who loves her son, but doesn't know how to be a good mom. She's taking food money and using it for cleaning when she obviously has no job? Kind of irresponsible. But she obviously cares since she always asks for you to say hi to Pipit in the game if you see him, and tries to take care of you. (Slightly creeper ish but still… Lol!)

(Around 10,000 words, I should shut up now, lol!)


	3. At least, the whisper goes so

Disclaimer: I will not, do not, will never (Unfortunately) have a hand in or own Zelda and all the wonderful things that go with.

Pairing: LinkXPipit

Chapter Three

At least, the whisper goes so

{3rd Person-Skyloft}

Pipit lay quietly in bed, staring hard at the dark ceiling as he tried to keep his mind blank. It was hard, his mind happy to relive what could be the last few minutes of his friends life. He wasn't sure if he should feel guilty or just nothing at all.

"Pip? I'm heading out to help the Headmaster mind the children." His mother called from the door, warring between staying with her son and helping watch Zelda's small class of children.

"Hn." Not finding the energy to say a word Pipit continued to stare at the ceiling.

"I'll be back."

As the door shut Pipit rolled over with a sigh. It wasn't knightly to lie about and let others do the work, but he doubted he fit into the knight category anymore. But then, it was his job as a friend to search for Zelda whether or not he was still a knight. It was possible that she found a way to call a Loftwing from somewhere and was just stranded on an island.

Shaking his head at the fantasy Pipit sat up and let his feet dangle. He may not find Zelda but she would want her Loftwing safe, and lying in bed was not helping his mind. Pain laced through his body as he stood, making his pause for a moment before he gathered his sword and shield. It was night so the Keese and Chus would be out ready for the unwary.

Tightening his sword belt Pipit ignored the dull ache from abused ribs and stepped outside. The sky was bright with starlight the glow illuminating most dark places, so bright he almost missed a figure standing on the bridge. The sudden burst of pressure as his eyes locked onto the person caused him to stagger.

"…" The figure glowed from the light, casting a halo of blue around them that was not natural.

Feeling a tug somewhere around his stomach pipit moved forward, closer to the bridge and the figure it held. The form waited, and as he advanced he realized that it was not someone from Skyloft, or a Hylian at all. Whatever it was, it floated a few inches above the stone, hair and face a most unnatural blue.

"Who are you?" Pipit asked, stopping a few feet from the odd specter. Wordlessly the figure floated back along the path before stopping many a few yards from him, waiting again. Hesitant Pipit walked slowly toward the creature. Again it floated back. Shrugging he figured he may as well follow the silent guide. Continuing the same pattern of leading it was many minutes before Pipit found himself facing the gate sealing the entrance to the Goddess Statue.

"Why here?" He muttered, glancing between the closed gates his guide floating to his right. As if hearing him the figure floated back, away from the gate and to the edge. "I'm not supposed to fly at night." He said, hoping that since it responded it would understand he could not follow into the sky.

"…" Apparently the problem mattered little as the guide stayed hovering past the edge.

"Fine." Anger flared in the elf at the single unfairness the moment. Striding toward the edge Pipit was shocked to see a ledge below. "Oh." The guide floated back further down the ledge. "This again." Muttering he climbed down after his guide, wincing as his bruises made themselves known. Following the same pattern of stop and start Pipit found himself leaping to far ledges and climbing vines of ivy.

"Where ever in the Goddess you're taking me it had better be important." Pipit directed toward his guide. The dull aches had progressed to full blown, throbbing pains. The next leap he took might send him careening into the night sky to meet the same fate a Zelda.

Still remaining silent his guide stayed perched up on a ledge above him. "Fine." Heaving himself up Pipit found the Statue of the Goddess looming over him. "All this to get here?" He asked the guide as it moved to float in front of the statue. Curiosity began to fade into uncertainty. Sneaking into the holy place felt odd but not wrong which disturbed Pipit.

"Well, I'm here." He said as he stepped into the circle that only recently he had jumped to at Zelda's prodding.

Regarding the elf in front of it the guide paused before leading him into the base of the statue, dissolving the stone blocking the chamber inside. "What?" Shock radiated through the elf. Doubt of the events being real stirred up and began to argue with his eyes. Shaking his head Pipit ignored the war in his head and cautiously followed the guide into the dark room.

Floating in the middle of the room was his guide, and underneath it was a sword placed in stone. "Though you see me and though I guided you to this holiest of places you are not the one I seek." The guide spoke, voice high and soft like the light it radiated.

Shock coursed through Pipit as he gazed at the guide before it was replaced by anger. "Then why did you bring me here?" He snapped feeling his pain return.

"I cannot reach the one I am destined for." The guide began, floating lower until it almost touched the stone floor. "He is beyond my reach and there for I cannot go to him unaided. I chose you to be the one to deliver me to my master."

Stepping back Pipit shook his head slowly. "This isn't real. It can't be." He muttered as he back away. "This is all too much to be real."

"Pipit?" Whirling to greet the voice Pipit decided he couldn't handle another shock.

"Headmaster Gaepora. What are you doing here? What is this?" Gesturing to the room around them Pipit then crossed his arms and frowned. "Am I dreaming?"

Gaepora rubbed his face with his hand, unsure of how to proceed. "This is a chamber that is in the base of the statue. Few know of it and fewer have been here." Pausing Gaepora felt vague amusement as the younger elf continued to glare. "You are not dreaming, unless we both are. Now I must ask how you got here."

Turning back to face the center of the room Pipit motioned to the floating guide. "She brought me here, and then said I wasn't the one she wants."

"She… brought you?" Moving past the smaller elf Gaepora stared at the guide. "My, I never thought this would happen in my years." Feeling eyes on his back Gaepora turned and regarded Pipit with a small frown. "But you say she does not want you."

"That is correct. I merely gained his attention with the intention of using him to transport me to my true master." The guide cut in, seemingly tired of not being addressed.

"What do you mean transport? The Hero is not with us on this island?" Gaepora's frown deepened as he shifted his attention to the guide.

"I sense his aura below the clouds."

"What do you mean, below the clouds?" Pipit cut in, moving to stand next to the Headmaster. "No Hylian lives down there."

"I sense his aura, and it is not on any island above the cloud barrier. He is below the clouds." The guide repeated, undaunted by the thought of the surface.

Silence fell over the chamber as the three occupants stared at each other, each waiting for the other to speak.

"So, it's possible to survive on the surface below?" Pipit finally asked, mind racing at the information.

"Yes, it is so." The guide nodded.

"How can I reach the surface?" Pipit asked as he came to one conclusion.

"Pipit!" Gaepora's frown returned as he looked at his student. "You cannot go below the clouds."

"I can help him reach the surface." The guide cut in, floating closer to the two elves. "I sense that this would be easier if you knew my name. My name is Fi. I am the spirit of the sword forged by the Goddess years ago. I am to be wielded by the Hero, who is currently residing on the surface of the world below."

"I don't care who you are as long as you can get me to the surface." Pipit replied, coming closer to the newly dubbed Fi. "My friend, Zelda, fell through the clouds. I have to bring her back."

"The one called Zelda is alive." Fi assented with a nod. "The Spirit Maiden cannot be allowed to perish. She must fulfill her role, though I do not think you will bring her to reside above the clouds soon."

"Spirit Maiden? Look, Zelda is just a normal elf, like me." Even as he said it Pipit doubted it was true. Zelda had been acting odd before she fell.

"She is the Spirit Maiden and it is the duty of the Hero to assist her and follow his path." Floating back over the sword Fi began to glow brighter. "You are not the Hero, but you will take me to him."

"And how will he do this?" Gaepora cut in coming to stand in front of Pipit. "I will not lose two children to fall below the clouds."

"I can create a temporary hole in the barrier and then hold it long enough for the Hero to pass through and open a more permanent portal." Fi answered.

Nodding Pipit ignored Gaepora's protests. "I'll take you to your master as long as you help me get to Zelda." It was his job as a knight to rescue his friend, even if he was a failed knight.

"Then I shall open a portal. But first, we must prepare. You will not be able to wield me as a sword so you must have weapons of your own." Fi responded.

Gaepora glanced between the knight and spirit. "Is there nothing I can say to make you stay?" He asked his voice resigned.

"Why would you want me to stay?" Pipit asked. "Zelda is alive and she needs me, how could I stay? You're her father!"

Resting his hands on the smaller elf's shoulders Gaepora stared at blue eyes hard before answering. "There is a reason why the Goddess sent us to live here in the clouds. The surface is dangerous, and you are not the Hero. It is unlikely you will return unscathed if you return at all. Besides, you are already injured."

"I still have to try. I won't leave her down there and while I may not be the Hero he won't be getting his sword is someone does not take it to him." Pipit stared back, not caring if what he did was defiant. He could fix his mistake and return Zelda. He could save his friend. Besides, it sounded as if things larger than he could comprehend were starting to move. When a Goddess awakens her chosen it's usually for a reason.

"Then at least wait until morning so we can gather supplies. That and I want someone to look at your injuries. If we have to wait then we will." Turning away Gaepora closed his eyes and prayed to the Goddess. If she did not deliver the two children then there was little hope of either returning.

"Owww! I'm fine!" Slapping hands away Pipit yanked his under tunic down and glared at Professor Owlan. As soon as he had finished speaking with the sword spirit, Fi, Pipit had left to gather supplies for his descent. Gaepora had been kind enough to buy him a bottle with a healing salve as well as buying an extra shield wrapped in oiled skins for transport. He had debated on the tent until Gaepora had convinced him to just carry a small substitute that would take up little space. Dried food and a few water bottles had been packed as well, plus a few medical supplies. All in all Pipit felt weighed down but he knew that all the items would be needed if what Fi said about the surface was true. Now all he needed to do was convince the Headmaster and Head Instructor he was fit to fight and fly…

"If 'oww' comes before 'I'm fine' the latter sentence is usually a lie." Owlan pointed out, lifting the tunic again to check the wrappings. "You bruised your ribs quite badly so it will take time to heal. Just thank the Goddess you didn't break them." Tugging again at the wrap Owlan nodded. "There, it's on. Now, remember everything I told you about caring for your injuries on the road. You may find a time that you fell unwilling to go through the motions but a little annoyance now will save you much pain later."

Waving away the white haired instructor Pipit settled his tunics back down. "I remember." The wrappings were a bit snug but he knew better than to adjust them in front of the older elves.

Staring down at the young knight Gaepora sighed. His heart was torn between ordering the elf to stay behind, or cheering him on as he proved he was worthy of his knighthood. After all, he might end up succeeding and bringing his daughter back to him. He just wished that the hope that was building in his heart wasn't false hope. To find that Zelda had truly perished in the fall… It would feel like losing her all over again.

Pipit frowned at the headmaster face and grabbed the older elf's arm. "You heard Fi, Zelda's down there." He tried to give the confidence he felt but somehow he knew it had fallen short. "I promise I will bring her back."

Smiling Gaepora gently shook the hand off his arm. "I believe you will do everything you can." Mind wavering he turned and walked to the window. "Just go before I change my mind."

Nodding at the turned back Pipit rose from the chair and shouldered his heavy pack. "I'll be back." He assured again as he left the room. He would come back; he just had to believe there would be a path back to the sky. Leaving the knights academy Pipit walked through Skyloft feeling like a stranger, not sure when he would return. If he were the real Hero he thought maybe there would be at least a sending off party but since the Headmaster and the instructors didn't want others to follow him down to the world below no one had been told of his departure except his mother. After he left the people of Skyloft would be told some lie about his disappearance until he could return with Zelda and seal the sky away from the ground. Then his story could be told, but not before. He couldn't even see his mother off, the possibility of someone catching the departing tears and realizing the truth too troublesome to deal with.

Standing on the edge of the island Pipit stared down at the clouds below and felt the first spike of anxiety. "Sir?" He heard the quiet voice of the sword spirit ask, blue form hovering close. I seemed that only those she wished to see her could and no others.

Shifting the heavy bundle to a better position Pipit stepped back from the edge. "The cloud barrier is open right?" He asked looking at the spirit.

"Yes, Sir Pipit." The spirit, Fi, had gone to calling him Sir Pipit, something to do with his recent knighthood or so she had stated.

"To the south east right?" Gazing out into the sky he tried to see the hole that Fi had assured him would be there, far enough out that one would go to investigate but close enough he could fly to.

"Yes, Sir Pipit."

Glancing back at his home one last time Pipit then turned his eyes toward the horizon away from the island. "Well then." Not bothering to say good bye Pipit ran toward the edge and launched off into the air, giving a sharp whistle to call his bird to him. In seconds the Loftwing was beneath him, gliding straight so he could ride easy. "Off the surface below I guess." Leaning forward onto his bird Pipit shot forward to the hole in the barrier.

{1st person- Link}

The elf girl named Zelda was staring between me and Imara, eyes wide with fear but face set. She kept muttering about how she shouldn't be alive, how she couldn't believe she had made it to the surface. Her voice had a strange accent, light and more refined than anything in the village.

"So there are others coming?" She asked with her strange lilt, head cocked as she digested the information.

Imara nodded beside me having taken over explaining things as I had gone to assemble the elders. It was a good thing since I lacked the finesse and patience to answer all the question the curious girl had.

Either way, the elders would be here soon and all I had to do was sit and wait as they had questions for me as to my parts of the story. It was strange, being a part of something larger in the village other than go hunt and kill. And I had Mido to thank for it.

"What is going to happen to me?" Her blue eyes fixed on me for some reason. Shrugging I looked to Imara for help.

Glaring at me the healer turned her attention back to the patient. "I do not know child. You won't be harmed though, so do not fear that. You see we are at a loss at what to do." Using her comforting voice Imara sat beside the girl and patted her hand. "But I will take care of you for as long as you need it." Uncertainty passed through blue eyes before the elf nodded and looking back to me.

"You know," She started, hesitant "You don't talk much." She began to twiddle her hair again. Apparently she had a nervous habit.

"Well, I'm not sure what to say." She was so different it seemed my mind couldn't take in her appearance. "This is rather… hard to wrap my mind around. It's like a prophecy is being fulfilled before my eyes and I never thought I'd see it."

She nodded and kept twirling her hair. "I understand, I think. It's like the story of the Goddess is happening now."

Oddly enough it did feel like the story of the Goddess. Here in front of me was a girl from the sky. "Oddly enough you're not what I imagined for a person of the sky." I commented looking again at her slight frame and dark skin. I couldn't image her being a warrior, but I didn't think she was the Hero anyway.

"Well this isn't what I thought would be down here. Is it always so dark?" Zelda asked, hands now folded in her lap as a sign of her nerves settling.

"It's always been dark, even since the lady placed the clouds between our two people." Imara answered pulling the attention back to her.

"So that's why you all are so… white." Zelda gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "But at least you have a lot of space."

"Is it crowded in the sky? I would have thought there would be more space." After all it was the sky, and they had the sun.

"Well, there are a few islands that we can live on, and the main island is larger but it's not very big. Like this house would be a home for an entire family." Glancing around the room I frowned at the thought. If the homes were so small there really must be no space.

A sudden knock at the door stopped all conversation, Zelda's face turning a lighter color as she began to fiddle with her hair again. "Don't worry." Giving her a small smile I left to answer the door. Opening the door I moved aside so the elders could trudge in, all of them shaking the snow from their cloaks. Trailing behind was Gwin looking tired.

"They ask I be here for my side of the story. As if you wouldn't remember." He snorted, unclasping his cloak and throwing the elders a glare. "Lila even had dinner ready. It'll be cold by the time I get back."

Smirking I clapped his back, "Oh, poor you. But it should be interesting, she woke up." Pointing to the room Zelda occupied I noted his eyes light up.

"So what's she like? Is she okay?"

Rolling my eyes at his eagerness I led him toward the room. "She's fine, and can understand us. I was worried she wouldn't speak basic Hylian but she can. Has a funny accent though but…" Pausing at the door I heard the voices of the elders questioning.

"But?" Gwin shifted his weight as he waited for an answer.

"Well, she says she's from the sky." I finished staring hard at the door.

Gwin whistled. "Wow, well that explains a lot." We stood for a moment before we snapped back. "Well, let's get this over with so I can get back to my dinner."

{1st person- Zelda}

The elders filed in slowly and I waited for Link to return. When they shut the door and he had yet to appear butterflies erupted in my stomach. He was such a comforting presence, strong but kind. And now I had to face the imposing elves that had stopped in front of the bed, eyes calculating and sharp. Swallowing nervously I looked away and hoping to sink far into the floor.

"We hear you come from the sky." They started, pulling my attention back to them.

Pulling at my hair I wondered how to answer. Too late to lie. "Yes."

They seemed to accept the idea with little trouble, settling in to questions that I wasn't sure what the point was to asking. "Why are you here, were you sent? What is your name? Do you know where you are? Have others been down here? Can you fight? What is your occupation?" They rattled as my mind tried to cope.

"Give her a moment why don't you?" The elf Imara asked, obviously seeing my discomfort. "You must excuse these old elves; it's a bit of an excitement. The possibility of the Hero's return…" She directed towards me, ignoring the glares she received from the seven elder elves.

"Oh I'm no Hero that I know." I answered, the questions making sense. "I just got caught in a heavy wind and fell from my Loftwing. Honestly I don't know how I survived." Glancing at the door I wished to escape away from the scrutinizing looks.

As if hearing my wish the door opened to reveal Link standing with another aged elf, and they looked to be in a conversation. "Ah, Gwin, Link, our resident hero's, good of you to join. As we understand you two are the ones who found her, correct?" The apparent leader of the group asked, eyeing to two elves with interest. At their nod they moved their attention to them and began firing questions.

Listening to the responses I felt small chills as they explained my situation. Apparently I had been surrounded by a monster, something called a Bokoblin. I wasn't sure if I should feel fear or not seeing as how I had lived to tell the tale so to speak.

When they finished I was glad that I had been unconscious, from the sounds of the story it had been an arduous and cold journey. Now if I could just find out what the snow was…

Turning back to me I felt all the eyes in the room settle. They seemed to have reached a decision and I just hoped it didn't involve my death. "Well in light of this situation I fear there is little we can do but take you to the Temple." Breathing in relief I settled back against the head board. "We will see the Guardian has anything to say, or has any advice. She may even have a way to send you home, though I would not get my hopes up."

Looking at the faces I saw agreement, and oddly confusion in the face of my new friend. Link had shifted and was staring out the wall hard, as if to not be included or to avoid the topic. Another spike of fear trilled through me as I wondered whether the temple was something more sinister than first thought. "Who's the guardian?" I asked him, trying to force his eyes to meet mine but he just continued to stare off.

"She is the one who watches the temple and waits for the Hero. She knows many things and will hopefully be able to help you." Imara filled in, also looking toward the silent elf.

"Well, it's settled then. As soon as Imara is sure you can travel we will send you with a group to the temple. I think a few of us should go as well to see how things go." At the nods the Elders all agreed and moved as one. "We will be sending a scribe if you don't mind, to ask questions about the sky. We have been cut off from our brothers for so long I fear we know little to nothing. This is also a great opportunity for you to ask questions of your own. After all I'm sure you're curious about our home." Sending me a wink the supposed leader ushered the others out of the room, leaving only Imara, Link, and the elf named Gwin.

"Well that was shorter than I thought." Imara commented, staring at the closed door.

"Maybe for you, but I know my dinner is cold. Ah well." Gwin groused, coming closer to me. "I'm Gwin, if you didn't catch that. I'm glad you're alright." Shoving his hand out to me the elf smiled. "I don't bite."

Taking the hand I returned the smile. He seemed kind enough. "Thank you for saving me. I didn't know I had caused that much trouble."

He shrugged before responding. "Well it's not like we could have left you all alone out there. It's not right." Stepping back he glanced at Link and then me. "Well, I have dinner to eat and a wife to placate. I hope I can be part of the escort." And with that he left.

"Well." As if that summed the day up Imara moved to her desk shooting Link a frown as she sat. "Now you boy, look like you have a problem." It seemed I wasn't the only one to notice the behavior, but I had only known him for a few hours so who was to say it was abnormal?

"I just that I remembered something. It's nothing important." Eyes leaving the wall Link gave a wan smile. "But enough about me tell me more about the sky." Settling in the chair next to my bed Link propped his hands up and rested his chin on them.

Imara seemed displeased but I didn't want to mess up the chance to make a friend in this strange world. "Alright, but first you tell me about snow."

It had been two days since I had fallen to the surface, and while the idea of being stuck here was a frightening one I had decided if it happened it wouldn't be the end of everything. Yes, the sky was dark and it was hard to see. The sounds the forest made were not normal and kept me up a little at night but those things barely compared to the world below. All around was space and trees. Homes were littered all around and there were far more people in this village than on one of the smaller islands.

Picking up the white fluff that was called snow I marveled at the coldness. Nothing like this had even fallen in Skyloft, the weather apparently too warm to allow such a treat. There were many things here Skyloft didn't have but it went both ways. The monsters in Skyloft that we feared at night were considered nothing, a child's practice. Anytime an expedition had to be sent out there had to be warriors guarding the group.

There was much to learn though. Each night the Scribe came to record anything he could, leaving only when our eyes couldn't stay open any longer. Link was often hanging around, explaining things and being a kind presence when I felt alone. I smiled at the thought, his blue eyes reminding me of my closest friends. Someone I hadn't seen since I fell and continued to worry over. If I had fallen, then did Pipit also? No one had found him but that didn't mean he hadn't been knocked from his Loftwing as well. I hoped he was safe and had sent prayers to the Goddess for his safety.

"You ready dear?" Gwin asked as he came up beside me. Glancing his way I nodded and looked back to the snow. Today was the day I was being taken out to the Temple since tomorrow the festival was to happen. They had thought that if we went early then the Guardian would be easier to find instead of her hiding away. Unfortunately Link was not part of the group taking me to the temple but Gwin tried to make me feel welcome and part of the group.

"Well, we're half way there so if you need a break just let us know." Giving an encouraging smile he moved off to check the others in the group. Watching I couldn't help but grin as he acted the part of a concerned father. Or mother. Deciding not to share the thought I kept walking through the snow along the path leading to my destination.

It was hard though, to think of leaving. I had learned so much, and if I did make it back then I would most likely be forever cut off from this world. But to stay would be to never see my friends or father again… But Link was now my friend as well. He'd been so kind at the gates as he said goodbye. He'd even given me a rough flute carved from wood. He called it an Ocarina and said that I should learn to play.

Fingering the said instrument I smiled at how he had eagerly showed me how to play. I was terrible but he could coax such soft sounds out of the wood that I made up my mind to learn. If I did make it back home I would at least always have a way to remember the surface and those that were down here.

"Where here!" Gwin called from the front of the group, unnecessary because the looming temple was hard to miss. The stone stood out in contrast to the wild, but only just as vines had crawled high over the walls and onto the roof.

"So this is where she lives?" I asked him, not sure if anyone I knew could live in such a place, especially since it would take many windows and large amounts of fire to light the inside.

Glancing back Gwin smiled and nodded as he and two others worked on the doors. Cracking open I was greeted with just what I had imagined, darkness. "Well, you all know what to do." Waving his arm Gwin came to stand near me as the others faded into the dark, torches fading from view. "What we will do is go to the back of the temple, where the sealed doors are. It's the best place to wait while my people go to find her." Ushering me into the darkness Gwin pushed the torch into my hand. "It will be better if you hold it."

Gripping the torch I refused to look back. "Does that mean there are monsters in here too?" I had seen only one creature they called a Bokoblin today and I was in no hurry to see another.

"Goodness no. Nothing can breach the temple, least ways nothing has since we've stood watch these many long years. Never in record." Soothed from the knowledge I walked easier into the dark trying to think of it as walking through the academy at night. I smiled as I thought of the many times Karane and I had snuck around, taking late baths or just staying up for the sake of breaking rules. Pipit never joined but he had his mother to stay with so for him to join he would have to sneak into the academy...

Stopping I realized I had barely thought of my friend since I had woke on the surface. He'd been right behind me on his own Loftwing, and I think he'd tried to save me but I couldn't remember. If he had fallen as well would he have survived? I didn't even know how I survived. Worry built up but I forced it down. If I survived he had to as well if he even fell. Chances are he managed to stay above the clouds and would remain there until she got back. Because she would making it home.

A sigh sounded behind me before I realized I was staring at closed doors. "You seemed so lost in thought I figured it must have been important." Gwin explained. Facing the elf I shrugged and turned back to the doors. They were heavily carved and obviously thick, sealed tight from anything outside. "These doors have been sealed for a long time and they have never moved although many have tried. Nobody seems to be able to find any clue as to what's behind it." Gwin said, putting the torch in a hold so he could sit.

Looking at the intricate carving covered in mildew I also wondered what was behind such solid doors. Doors that could keep out the strongest of men. "Must be important." I mused. Gwin chuckled but said nothing as he too stared at the doors. Minutes passed and we just stared, each thinking our own ideas on what could be behind the stone. I liked to think a magical princess waiting for her true love but dared not voice such a thought.

"This is not as it should be."

Gwin and I glanced at each other before we turned to face the old voice. Standing at the foot of the stairs leading to the doors was a small hunched woman, her face half hidden by the odd hat she wore.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking back to Gwin.

A small mumbled sound came from her as she climbed the steps. "I am the Guardian and Guide of the Sacred Temple. I have waited for the Hero and the Spirit Maiden to appear for centuries and yet you come in a manner that should not be."

Stepping away I frowned at her. "Well, I'm sorry to be a hindrance but I just wish to go home. I don't think I'll be much trouble and you'll be able to wait for the two without me being in your way."

She stared at me a moment and laughed. "My dear I do not think you understand. I have been waiting for you and your Hero. You are the Spirit Maiden, I can tell."

I heard a small sound from Gwin but I was too confused to look. There was no way I could be the Spirit Maiden, I was just Zelda. "I think you're mistaken…"

"Zelda, daughter of Gaepora, woman of the skies and a beautiful singer. No I'm not mistaken." Serenely she waited for my response but I had none.

"So we had it wrong." Gwin broke the silence, his face changing between amused and excitement. "We thought maybe the Hero had come but instead it is the Maiden. Well, it is midwinter." As if that explained everything he came up to me and grabbed my hands. "Looks like you are going to do some great things."

"As this is so, I fear I must interject." The guardian came closer, her tone changing from amused to tense. "You arrived in a way incorrect to the story, and the Hero is not with you. Both were supposed to meet here, the Maiden to receive the harp and to be told her role, and the Hero with the Goddess' Sword to protect the Maiden on her journey."

"Who is the Hero? Do you know?" Apparently it meant something to Gwin, although I wasn't sure what the woman meant.

"I have seen the Hero, but until he holds the blade he cannot be of any help."

"But," Gwin moved closer to her "Wouldn't any blade be better than none?"

Huffing the Woman moved past him to sit in front of the doors. "No, it would not. It could protect her from physical things, but the Goddess left other pieces to the puzzle that can only be solved with the blade alone."

Gwin didn't appear to be deterred. "Well then we can wait for him."

"That we cannot do." The Guardian sighed. "Since Zelda was brought here by force someone will be looking for her. This temple can only hold back so much, she will have to leave and start her quest."

Glancing between the two confusion and anger grew. "So, do I have a say in this?" I snapped, glaring at Gwin.

"Of course you do." The Guardian was looked at me from under the heavy cloth. "But if you chose to go back to the sky you will only be brought back down again. And next time you may not have help." She then shifted her attention away from me and onto Gwin. "I have watched his people dwindle down until there are but a few left. They are being overrun and soon the other nations of this world will fall and there will be little to save. You will fight alone for a cheapened prize." She paused a moment and let the news sink in. I wasn't sure there would be enough time. "If you do not fight we will all perish. The cloud barrier will be brought down and the Goddess' enemy will kill every last living thing. Do you understand?"

Sinking to the floor my mind reeled. The fates of so many rested on my shoulders, and apparently the shoulders of this Hero. I wasn't supposed to be alone and yet I am. "I… I will do it." There was no way I would let my father die, nor Pipit or Link.

"Good. Then let me tell you of the things you shall face."

Staring down into my lap I could help but voice my fears. "But I'll be alone."

"No you won't." Gwin came up beside me. "While I am no Hero I will go with you. My sword will be better than nothing."

I was so pleased when Yahtzee (Game reviewer) pointed out the cloud/darkness thing… PLOT HOLE!

To **Hummingbird-95**: Yes, life can get crazy…But that's okay, we have writing for distressing right? Anyway, I'm glad someone else likes the addition of OOT characters. I have a few ideas in mind about them for later projects if I can and figured now would be a good time to introduce them.

To **Exblonded**: I have been trying to keep things more so in context of speech of old. It's something that bothers me about other stories, someone has a great idea but you can't read it due to diction choice… Let me know if I start to stray though!

To **Prussian Chick**: I enjoy reading styles that give good descriptions of the characters so I'm attempting to model that. Yay for others enjoying it! I know the Bokoblins seem tough, but I was thinking more realistic on terms of monsters. Playing some of Hero Mode and not finding hearts had me really thinking of how the adventure might really feel for Link if he truly were on the quest. It will be interesting balancing health potions and damage. Plus I love the thought of poor beat up Link. Leaves so many options for things to happen…And now you know about the sword! I debated on having it on the surface but them there was no reason Link couldn't just go with Zelda and it would leave Pipit alone on the surface. Couldn't do that, nope!

To my other readers out there, thank you for hanging in for so long! Much love.

On Zelda: I know this was a lot from Zelda's POV but there will be a lot less of her I the future so I wanted to work on her a little. And yes, she wasn't happy about her job which I think is understandable. Sure she's got to save the world but if you're ripped from your home and told to go risk your life I think even the most noble of heart would be nervous. More believable.

On Gwin: Yes, she has a small traveling companion, but since Zelda cannot fight, and I doubt the monsters just spawned for you (Link), and Zelda couldn't have learned awesome fighting styles [i.e. jumping large distances] she needs to have someone with her. With a sword.

On Link not being able to go because of his sword: Well, since he cannot do Skyward Strike it blocks a few things. Plus they'd have to send for him and all that mess.

On allowing Pipit through the barrier: It's a temp hole that can't stay open. I figured the sword has to be able to do more and send bolts of energy and dance (Ug). So it will be a very small hole and no it won't stay open.

On Fi: I'm cutting down on the 45 percent crap and parts of the computer speak. It's kind of jarring and annoying. (Random person "It's over there." Two seconds later Fi "Master I calculate an 85% chance it's over there." No shit) so I'm going to have to remodel her some but I'm still working on her personality. Plus she's the f-ing Master Sword later; I don't want to play OOT or TP and imaging her spouting that. Makes the sword less… Kick assy.


	4. Have we, as 'twere with a defeated joy

Disclaimer: I will not, do not, will never (Unfortunately) have a hand in or own Zelda and all the wonderful things that go with.

Chapter 4

Have we, as 'twere with a defeated joy

It's amazing how the rushing sensation of falling can be considered an addiction even though as you fall you know that if you're not careful you could meet your end. Falling through the barrier gave that feeling, the rush, but I had to restrain from trying to call my Loftwing back and ascend back into the sky. It went against every principal I had to continue to rush toward the ground but I kept my eyes on the green below and scouted for a good spot to land.

"Sir, I would suggest we try to find a settlement to land at, if all possible." Fi spoke over the wind, only just loud enough to hear. Nodding I didn't bother to try to answer as my eyes watered from the wind. It was hard to see anything that could be considered a settlement with all the green but as I plummeted I saw a small clearing. Perhaps there would be life down here.

Angling toward the clearing I got close enough to see houses and smoke. Definitely a village. Not allowing the shock of the environment to take hold I angled away from the village so I could land outside. Gaepora had said to land in the middle of a village uncalled for might cause panic. As the tree line rushed up I let the sailcloth lose, hoping it could take the strain of me and the heavy pack. Catching the air it held as I floated to the earth landing in the trees.

"Wow…" I looked around, unable to take in all the things I was seeing. Trees vaulted high above my head, more numerous than I'd even seen. Birds fluttered at my feet, smaller then a Loftwings chicks. Something cold and white covered the ground and crunched as I walked. "This is amazing." I felt the grin on my face but didn't care. I had landed on the surface, something only one person had done before, the one person I was hunting.

Fi appeared in front of me with a flash, hovering a little away as I took in the sight. "This is the surface, the land of your forefathers. The white covering the ground is called snow, a form of water. I would deduce the village we saw will hold others of your race." Pausing she shift to look a little behind her. "In fact, I believe some are coming to greet you now." With that she disappeared in a flash, leaving me to face the coming villagers alone. Sending a quick prayer to the Goddess I waited in what I hoped to be a neutral stance.

I heard a rustle before they appeared; eyes squinted and faces pale, weapons drawn but thankfully not in a battle stance. Holding my hands up I stared at them in vague disbelief. They looked just as we did up above but pale and drawn, faces wary and nervous. Opening my mouth I paused at a thought. What if they didn't speak Hylian? We may have come from the same ancestors but that didn't guarantee a similar language.

Wincing at the thought I tried anyway. "I'm here in peace. I come searching for a companion that also came from the sky. Zelda. Have you seen her?" Watching their faces I was relieved to see comprehension.

One stood out from the crowd, a dirty blond hylian with a sword. "We have seen her. She stayed with us for a few days. You know her?" He asked sheathing his sword as he came close. His accent was rough but understandable, probably no more difficult to understand then mine to him.

Nodding at the question I felt the tension release some. "I came to bring her home if I could." I watched as he came closer then stopped a few feet from me.

"She's not here anymore. She left early this morning to find a way back up." Pointing to the cloud barrier he looked back to me. "Now, if you don't mind, may I ask something?"

I felt my face fall as he explained that Zelda left, but at least I knew she was alive. "I suppose yes." Trying to keep the frustration out of my voice I reasoned that angering the locals would be bad move. It could easily go from easy conversation to me skewered on one of the numerous weapons held in the clearing.

"Did you create the hole in the clouds?" Glancing back up to the sky he hissed lightly and looked down.

Frowning at the odd behavior I waited for him to look back up at me. When he did I saw tears in his eyes as he squinted. "It's a bit of a long story… Are you alright?" I asked as he began to blink rapidly.

He looked startled a moment before giving a small smile. "The light. It's too bright." He explained.

Glancing back at the group I saw they too were squinting at the light that filled the clearing. "Is there a place were it's not so bright?" I asked, hoping to move on to the topic of Zelda again.

The Hylian nodded and stepped back. "I'll lead him back, someone go get the elders." He called to the elves hiding in the trees before he turned back to me. "I'll lead you to the village, follow me." Stepping out of the light he turned back to the woods.

Following behind him we walked in silence, my mind congratulating me on keeping everything together thus far. It wasn't every day you were reunited with a part of your people that you hadn't seen for centuries, and the desire to know what happened to Zelda was burning in my mind. She was safe, if they were to be believed, but she wasn't here. Great.

Crunching thought the snow though I found myself getting cold, the tunic I was wearing not working well enough to keep out the cold. "Is it always cold down here?" I asked between clenched teeth, glad for the heavy back on my back that kept out some of the cold. Zelda must have dealt with the same feelings of being frozen solid. Worry pierced though the chill, leaving me to wonder if she truly had been okay.

Glancing back over his shoulder the Hylian stopped and faced me. "I forget how light that is." He muttered as he removed his cloak. "Here, give me the pack and wear this." Holding out the rough cloth he waited expectantly. Shifting the pack I debated on giving in, but I was to carry the sword. "I'm not going to steal anything." He frowned at me and shook the cloak. "Besides I just had it cleaned. I won't smell."

"I… Thank you." Giving into the cold I dropped the load in his hands and wrapped up tight in the green cloth feeling an immediate relief as it cut out the slight wind. Well, if all the people were this kind then maybe Zelda really was fine.

Shouldering the pack he nodded. "Goddess, what do you have in here?" He asked as we continued through the snow.

"Anything and everything we thought I would need." I answered, watching my pack bounce up and down. It struck me as funny at how surreal and yet normal this all seemed. Here I was on the surface holding my first true conversation with a Hylian that was not even supposed to exist.

He looked over his shoulder again and quirked a brow. "Everything but extra clothes I guess." He smirked.

"I didn't realize it would be so cold." I snapped, glaring at him as he refused to shiver from the cold that must be biting at his skin. A cold I had never imagined could exist. Maybe the Goddess sent us to the above just because of the weather.

"This is winter, the middle of it. It has the shortest amount of greylight and darkfall comes early." He explained, voice losing its mirth. Glancing at the back of his head I saw his shoulders stiffen slightly.

"Greylight?" I asked, unsure of the term, hoping that I could draw him back into a conversation. There was so much I wanted to know about this place and he obviously had answers. "I guess that's like daylight from above.

"Daylight?" It was his turn to ask, shifting the pack slightly as the items moved. I watched as the sword handle tilted and just barely touched his shoulder. I trill sounded and Fi burst forth, cause me the start. I also saw my guide flinch and step back before he pulled his own sword. Opening my mouth to explain my heart dropped as he glared hard in my direction. So much for making friends.

His shocked eyes glared at me moment. "What is it?" He moved to stand a little away from both me and Fi. Glaring between the two of us he pointed his own sword at me. "Are you really here in peace?"

"This is the one I was looking for." Fi interrupted, floating closer to the Hylian which caused him to glare. I saw his muscles tense but he stayed still. "This is my master."

Looking to my guide I tried to see something utterly remarkable. He looked just like any other Hylian, albeit rather pale, but normal. Nothing about his size or strength screamed Hero. And we had found him so fast… "Are you sure?" I asked her, ignoring the glare I received from the blond. Apparently this day would just get better and better.

"Yes, this is my master."

The guide eyed the both of us before sheathing his sword. "Is this part of the long story?" His voice was sharp, eyes narrowed as he hesitantly moved closer. I sighed as the blade was pushed out of sight, moving to rub my face.

"You have no idea." I muttered, rubbing my forehead with frustration. There went finding Zelda and leaving this place quickly.

-00-

We were all seated at a large table in what my guide called the Elders Hearing Halls. It looked like a regular room compared to the rest of the place, but as I had been led through the village I saw just how vast things were. I wondered how Zelda had felt when eyes had settled on her when she passed by the houses. To be known as foreign…

Pulling my thoughts away from the topic I focused on the room itself. It was lit by torches, the fire casting a reddish glow on the wood. It seemed that the world below truly was much colder and darker than Skyloft, for as we had gotten closer to the village the light dimmed to a much greyer atmosphere. There were still trances of light but it was not as bright.

"So, you are the newest one to fall into our hands." Jumping in my seat I felt my cheeks redden a little as I realized I had missed the entrance of the Elders.

"Yes. Pipit, sir." Giving my name I studied the faces at the table. They all appeared older and wise. I would hope so, considering my situation.

"Unusual name, but then so was Zelda." One mused before he turned to my guide. "And you Link, you seem to have a knack for searching out lost ones. Two when none have ever been seen before? Perhaps I should send you to search for more."

"Oh, it's only Zelda and myself that have come. I actually came to get her." I cut in, hoping to speed up the process.

The newly dubbed Link looked my direction before turning his attention to the Elders. "I asked you here not just because of him, but also this." Pulling out the sword Link laid it on the table. "This… Reacted to something in the woods and a spirit emerged."

At his words the Elders immediately turned their attention to the sword. They muttered as the touched the metal conferring quietly as Link stared at the proceedings. "This is…" "Oh but could it…"

I waited as they conferred but soon it became apparent they could not reach a decision. "It's the sword of the Goddess." I spoke, pulling their attention away from the blade. "I was instructed to bring it to someone down here and in exchange I would be allowed to find my friend. Apparently your Link here is the one she's looking for." At my words Fi emerged from the blade and hovered away from the group.

"I am Fi, the spirit of the blade. What Sir Pipit said I true. I sought the Hero and I have found him." She stated as she floated closer to an uncomfortable Link. "He is my master." Stopping before the blond she bowed.

The room held silence before, "But he did not come from the sky. Link is one of our own. The Goddess said that he would come from the sky." One of the Elders spoke.

"Yes, how can this be?" Another asked.

"The Goddess never intended to let any Hylians stay on the surface. She wanted to send all her people into the sky but some remained, therefore her prophecy could not be completely accurate. I know whom I am to serve and it is you, Link." Not turning away from her master Fi said everything as if to explain it to only him.

"I…Oh…" Turning pale Link sat back heavily into his chair. "I was early… Oh." He muttered his eyes far away. Apparently the words meant something to the Hylian as he muttered about being early.

"Child?" An Elder asked.

Startled Link looked up. "When… When I was on a patrol recently I-uh, ended up at the temple." He started, shifting under the heavy gazes. "I saw the Guardian and she spoke to me. She said that… That I was early." Lost I continued to listen, unsure of my place in this.

"This is… most unusual. But, it seems our Hero has arrived, though not as we expected." The Elders nodded in agreement.

I sat back as I watching the proceedings: Link toyed with the blade oblivious to all else, Fi hovered behind him, and the Elders conversed heatedly. Sinking into my chair I suddenly felt sorry for the other Hylian across the table. I knew how he felt, to be told that you had something important to do, but unlike him I was willing.

The idea that he might turn down the blade made me loose the pity, and irritation replaced it. Moving my attention to him I cleared my throat and waited for him to look up. "Look, even my people know of the Hero and what he did even though we were in the sky. We all know this must be done." I snapped. "You may not want to, but it you want to actually fix anything you're the only one who can." Glaring at Link I refused to let any of my sympathy show.

"So it's my job, huh? Who decided that?" He mused, seemingly not upset. The room was quiet as he continued. "I want to protect my people, but this is more than that." Lifting the blade he slowly tilted it around, observing it from every angle. "The weight is perfect." He said, hefting it around as if unaware of all the eyes trained him and his new blade.

"Raise it skyward." Fi spoke behind him, as if understanding something special in the simple observation.

At her request Link gripped the blade tighter and thrust the tip toward the ceiling. A flash of blue emitted from the tip of the blade and moved down the length of the sword until it pulsed a light blue. We all sat back as a sudden silence descended on the room. It seemingly was more than just a basic quest now, watching the blade glow with an unusual light.

"We are now linked." Fi explained to the stunned blond. "I can now serve you in your quest."

A sigh sounded from one of the Elders. "Well, it seems you truly are the one meant to hold the blade. It would never react so if it were not true." He said, taking in the sight of the faint blue light.

"As I said." Fi responded, floating closer to the sword. "But now that we have established the connection, it is in our interest to continue on to this woman of the temple, who will hopefully lead us to a path back to the sky."

"And Zelda." I reminded, standing from my chair, glad to finally have a decision made.

The Elder nodded and joined me in standing. "Indeed. Since Zelda also sought a way to the sky she should be at the temple. You can both go together tonight for the festival." Decided the Elders waited for a nod before leaving the room.

I glanced at Link who was still holding the blade as if it would bite him. "It's not going to attack you on its own. Besides, Fi seems to like you." I pointed out, trying hard not to laugh at his annoyed look. In an instant I was reminded of my friend, his face somehow mirroring Zelda's for a moment.

"Come on." He snapped, thrusting the blade into its sheath as he exited the room. Hurrying to follow, I nodded to the elders as I passed hoping they wouldn't take offense at our hasty actions.

"You could have handled that better you know." I muttered as I caught up to the other elf. His eyes cut to me for a moment and I was surprised by the exhaustion in the blue depths. Though not an unusual color blue, there was something odd about his eyes as they stared into mine. Something that felt different though I couldn't put my finger on it. Pulling my gaze away I focused on the corridor before us. "Having that sword means you can protect the ones you love." I reminded, hoping that my impression of him being a knight was correct. If they even had knights down here.

A soft snort drove me from that thought, almost luring my eyes back to his. Stopping myself before I turned to face him I frowned and looked ahead. "It's a little late if it wants me to protect the ones I love. There are few of them left." He sighed, stopping at an unremarkable door. "This will be your room. It's been empty for a bit so it might be a bit dusty but I'm sure the others have kept it in livable conditions." Opening the door he waited for me to enter before he followed.

Glancing around I shook my head at the idea of dust bothering me. My mother was a horrible house keeper, so sleeping in dust and dirt never had affected me. Granted my bed was always clean, as well as the floor and walls surrounding my bed but that was probably only because I bothered to clean it. Now that I was gone the room was probably going to fall to pieces… Shaking my head I pulled my thoughts away and moved further into the room. "It will be fine. It's only for one night anyway." I mused.

"So it would seem." He responded as he stepped inside. "Either way, welcome to your new room. Don't worry about telling time, I'll come get you for food and when we have to leave tonight." Pausing he shifted as if deep in thought. "Zelda couldn't tell the time down here either."

Freezing I turned to look at the other Hylian, ignoring the idea that his eyes might somehow catch me again. "You spoke with her." Coming closer I waited for a response. He must have actually talked with her and been with her while she was down here. And the elders had said he was the one to find Zelda.

Numb from the thought I moved to stand in front of the elf. "You found her, how?" His eyes glanced up from the floor to meet mine and I again felt myself being drawn in. The color was the same general blue, but the oddness was the same as if his eyes were more than just eyes. Intense. As if pulling apart the layer of thoughts running through my mind.

"Yes, I found Zelda, but I wasn't alone." At his words the spell broke, leaving me wondering just how long I had been staring. "She was in the forest when I and another forester found her. She needed rescuing, I won't lie, and we brought her back here."

"That's all?" I asked keeping my eyes averted from his blue ones but still close to his face. I wouldn't risk another uncomfortable stare.

He hummed before responding. "No, but we can talk more once you've settled in. I'll go retrieve your pack." And with that he left the room, leaving the door open so the light still filtered in.

"Right." I muttered. Time to light some candles.

-00-

Leaving the newest found sky dweller I found myself shaking my head as I compared Zelda's impression of her friend and my first impression. She was convinced he was a shy but quiet elf who always strived to do good and had a habit of jumping into things. I figured he was a stickler about rules and had a good against evil complex going on. Smirking at the memory of his lecture in the Elders hall I wondered if he was always so impassioned by the idea of saving the world. He took the idea of death and sacrifice and didn't bother to blink. Smirk falling from my lips I knew I couldn't fault him though as I too had often not felt worry or fear if it meant safety to those I loved.

Shoving a hand roughly through my hair I worked my way to the entrance where I knew his pack would be waiting. As I approached I saw a familiar form standing guard by the bulging bag. "Saria."

Smiling at me she gave her short hair a flip. "Thought you'd be back for this. Heard you found another stray." Nodding I gripped one of the straps.

"He's just looking for his friend. Zelda, the one who was here before." I know the moment we parted she'd be telling everyone else about the newest find, so I might as well give the right information.

She hummed as I shouldered the pack and made my way back inside. Trotting to keep up with my longer strides she was silent for a moment before, "I heard that something else happened at the meeting."

Mind freezing at the words I tried not to show anything as she waited. Of course Saria would mention the one thing I was trying to forget. "Nothing beyond what I've told you." Squirming at the lie I continued my route back to the sky dweller's room.

"You sure, you seem upset." She prodded again. Refusing to look at her I nodded. I knew I was lying to my best friend but somehow I didn't care. I was more worried about her finding out the truth. Odd.

Stopping a little before the door to the room I turned to look at Saria. "I'm going back out into the woods again. It's going to be the night of the festival, and I have to watch over someone from the sky. I guess I'm just a little in shock." Smiling I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm okay."

Sighing she glared at me a moment. "Why don't I believe you?" She asked, resting her hand on top of mine.

"Because you're stressed about what you're going to wear tonight. You're going with Mido, right?" I asked, the last coming out rougher than I had intended. Saria and I had usually gone together with a group and tonight would be the first time she went without me.

"Yeah, we're planning on heading out with a few others. You're welcome to come along if you want." She offered pulling my hand from her should to hold it tight. "It would be nice if we could all go together."

Pulling my hand away I ruffled her hair for a moment before tucking my hand at my side. She didn't seem to notice the fist that clenched as I answered. "No, I'll probably be too busy. But you go have fun." Stepping away I turned to the room holding the new Hylian and entered, not bothering to knock.

"Here's your stuff." Tossing the pack on the bed I smirked at the brown haired Hylian as he lit another candle. "You know, it's not that dark yet."

Rolling his eyes he lit another candle before stopping. "Says you. This is almost as dark as twilight in Skyloft." Moving to his pack he began rooting through the items, tossing some on the bed and others back into the pack. Interested I sat on the bed and lifted a few of the items up as more were thrown down.

"You really were packing for everything weren't you?" I asked as I examined to flint rocks held in small box.

Frowning at my examination Pipit glanced at me then the door. "Hello…"

Looking over my shoulder I saw Saria push the door open all the way and enter the room. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Saria." Thrusting her hand out Saria ignored me and focused on Pipit.

Taking the hand he shook it with a wary look and pulled his hand back quick. "Nice to meet you too." He looked at me and then Saria. I snickered as her face fell, her attempt at making him feel welcome and finding out about what happened in the Elder's Hall falling flat.

"You gotta be a little gentler Saria. You can't just barge in and expect a warm welcome. Pipit, this is Saria a friend of mine. Saria this is Pipit, the guy we found in the woods." Glaring at me Saria huffed but stayed silent. "I apologize, she's a bit excitable."

Pipit frowned before shrugging. "That's alright. I'm just trying to get used to things down here. It's very different."

At that Saria smiled. "I bet. You look so much more different than we do. Do you mind if I ask a few questions?" Saria sucked in a breath and smiled again, waiting for Pipit to respond. I stifled a laugh at his face, one of his eyes twitching lightly and his cheeks turning lightly red. I noticed they seemed to do that a lot, as if he were repressing his words.

"Saria how about later huh? Let the guy unpack." Nudging her I point to the door.

"But-"

"Now." Adding another shove I gave her a look and turned back to Pipit and smiled apologetically. "I imagine you'd like to be left alone now." Standing up I moved to follow Saria, hoping to be able to leave and find a quiet place to think.

"Actually, I don't mind if you stay so long as I can ask a few things about what is happening tonight. I would rather be fully ready for this excursion into that place." Pointing out the dim window Pipit gestured lightly to the forest.

Giving Saria a last push I turned back to the inside of the room and shut the door. "Well, what do you need to know?" Resting my right hand on my hip I focused on the brunet as he shuffled through his items.

"Well for starters, what am I going to need in the… forest was it?" Slowly inspecting one item he tossed it on the bed close enough for me to see.

Taking the hint I moved closer and began to root around through the objects, trying not to feel disappointed at the lost quiet time. "For starters I would suggest you get heavier clothes. These here won't do you a bit of good in this weather." Holding up the thin material I frowned when I realized I could actually see candle light through it. No wonder he was so cold. "Next, I would carry all of these you can." Picking up a bottle I placed it on the other side of the bad away from the clothes, creating two piles. "Basically anything that you would want on a camping trip." I heard Pipit shift before glancing up. He was staring at me like he was attempting to dissect whatever language I was speaking. "You have gone camping before, haven't you?"

He shifted again before responding, "What's camping?"

Opening my mouth I paused and shut it again with a click. Great. A total newbie. "Alright, how about this… Let's get dinner and then I'll help you pack. Sound fair?" Grabbing a few more things I began to sort I waited for a response. No time to think now.

"Okay."

-00-

The forest was quiet as the two Hylians trudged softly through the snow, both laden down with heavy packs and weaponry. Pipit's was the larger of the two, having had to carry anything he wanted to bring back to the surface as well as anything he would need that day to make it to the temple. Link's pack was much smaller, comprised of only what he would need to survive the night. They had been traveling a while in the greylight, watching as it slowly grew brighter as they neared the hole in the clouds then dim as they passed it by. The forest had been quiet so Link signaled it was safe to talk.

Pipit paused to move his pack into a more comfortable position. "If I had known that this would be a come and go trip I wouldn't brought so much." He growled, wincing at the slight pain from the straps digging into his shoulders.

"It's always good to carry more supplies than you need, just in case something arises that you cannot handle." Looking over his shoulder Link waited for the other Hylian to finish. "Besides, how could you know what you would need?"

Watching the blonde continue on his path Pipit frowned before he moved to catch up. "You know, you always have such a sunny disposition."

"Sunny? Like the bright orb Zelda told me about?" Link looked over his shoulder again and quirked a brow.

Sighing Pipit gave a rueful smile before explaining, "Yes, like the sun. It means you have an upbeat attitude toward the world. You're hard to bother." Pipit had spent most of the evening explaining small nuances of his speech to Link who was a constant source of questions. Not that he thought it was a bad thing, it was just getting predictable.

"I don't know about that. Sometimes it doesn't take much to make me mad." Link thought back to Mido, but he forced the thought back as Saria's name appeared in his mind. He sighed as he thought about her walking through the snow with Mido and laughing at what he had to say. He wondered if she would be as happy as when he and the others had taken her. Probably, but how she could go from hating Mido to wanting to be around him constantly confused Link to no end.

Ignoring the odd moment Pipit decided to ask his own question that had been burning all afternoon. "So, what is the big deal with the sword?"

A blue flash interrupted the rest of Pipit's question as Fi burst forth with an answer. "The blade was forged by the goddess as a means to protect the world from evil, to be the sword for the champion of all races." Pipit took the pause to look at Link who apparently had the same thought.

"So you didn't get that either?" Pipit asked, ignoring Fi.

A troubled look crossed Link's face but he shook it way. "I understand the legend, but not her. Let me explain more fully." The last was directed at Fi, who nodded and disappeared into the blade. "Right, well you understand that life is a bit difficult down here right?" Link asked. "The reason why is we're supposed to guard this seal that is a portal to the nether realm, the place that a big evil was locked away by the Goddess. Long story short, this sword is supposed to herald some great hero who is supposed to destroy the evil and return peace to the world."

Pipit rubbed his hands over his face in thought as he formulated a reply. "We have books describing a little of the wars, but we never had any information on the outcome beyond the Hero dying and the Goddess sealing away the evil. We had no idea it was still a threat. And you are the one that this legend is talking about? Because the blade chose you?" He found the explanation hard to believe but it seemed everyone down here was a firm believer so he ignored the rational side of his mind and plowed through the snow. After all, the rational part of his mind was having issues with the snow he was currently plowing through.

"Apparently."

Pipit frowned but continued "Seems a little surreal. Or far-fetched. I mean, all of this just suddenly happens? And we are supposed to accept this?"

Link snorted and waved his hand in a frustrated gesture. "So you see it too. You and I are going to have to make some sort of announcement claiming you as a messenger from the goddess and me as a realm saver. But I'm not; I'm just a guy with a talking sword. Then you go home and I go out adventuring to save the world." Link's voice faded away as thought's drifted through his mind, none encouraging.

"But what does the world need saving from?" Pipit asked, ignoring the slight tremble beneath his feat.

"That." Link responded as his grip on his pack increased, the straps digging into his hands leaving a fabric print in angry red lines.

Rolling his eye Pipit found himself frustrated with the Hylian in front of him. "That what?" He snapped, ignoring the tension rising in his companion as he fought down his own anger.

"That small vibration? That's the seal on the demon weakening. He's trying to break lose. He has been for years." Link spoke in a dull voice, his shoulders falling.

"Oh." Was all Pipit could manage, his anger fizzling at the obvious signs of distress. Coming up beside his companion Pipit bit his lip as he thought out his next question. "So how are you going to do it? Defeat the monster, or demon. Whatever it is."

Silence wrapped the pair for a moment before it exploded. "I don't know! Nobody knows! We all were just waiting for some hero who was supposed to have all the answers and guess what? He doesn't know anything! He's just me! And I am just like everyone else; I have no idea how to even do this!" Link roared out to the dark, not caring if every Bokoblin within range came storming his way. He was going to have to fight them some time anyway.

Pipit flinched at the anger but stayed standing next to Link, his own anger fully wiped away and replaced with guilt. He hadn't thought about the heavy burden he must have been carrying when he left for the surface. It was just another mission, a way to redeem his honor. Now others were suffering, even though it was supposed to be a good thing. "I'm sorry."

Link turned to look at Pipit, his anger abating as he ended his tirade. "No, it isn't your fault. Or your problem."

"Like hell it isn't." Pipit snorted. "I brought that damn blade down here to you, so it is partially my fault. Besides, if something happens down here then it will affect Skyloft won't it?" Fear pieced through Pipit as he asked the question, his mind moving to the inevitable if Link failed in whatever his quest asked of him.

"They enjoy playing with our lives don't they?" Link asked. "The deities." He explained.

"Hey." Pipit grabbed Links arm, brushing off the glare he received. "When I get back to Skyloft I'll check the books and see if I can't find something that will help. There has to be something I can learn from the books." Eyes locked the two stared at each other until Pipit forced his eyes away, shivering.

"But how will you get any information back here?" Link asked.

Pipit continued to look away from Link's face as he responded. "I don't know. Let me think about it." Pulling away from Link, Pipit started walking the direction of the temple. "This way right?" he asked, not looking back.

"Yeah." Link watched in confusion as the brunet began plowing through the snow again, apparently oblivious to all around him. Shrugging Link followed, slightly hopeful at the idea of having something to work for.

-00-

I would be lying if I said I didn't want to kick myself. Somehow, in a very short amount of time I had gone from being just Pipit to someone I wasn't sure I understood. Saying what was right was easy I decided as I watched Link greet his friends all of which sharing his pale skin. But doing what was right when you weren't sure what was right was going to be more difficult.

Somehow I had promised to help Link without meaning to, and now I had to follow through with it. Granted it wasn't like I said I would go with him, but I did say I would try to help him and now I had to, otherwise my honor would once again be tarnished. He needed my help, and someone in need was who Knights were supposed to help even if it was another Knight.

Ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach I moved forward to meet the other Hylians who had escorted Zelda here. I smiled as Link introduced us, forcing the corners of my lips to do as I spoke to them. "Thank you for helping Zelda get here safely. Can I see her?" I asked, feeling my stomach drop further as they glanced at each other before responding.

"Well, you see, something unexpected came up…" The leader of the group finally answered, shifting his gaze nervously between myself and Link.

"What do you mean something came up?" Link asked for me as I focused on keeping my failing good mood from disappearing. So much for easy.

"You'll have to ask the Guardian. She can explain." Pawning the duty off to someone else, the leader instructed one of his own to take us to the Guardian.

"So who is this Guardian?" I asked Link, my voice sounding angry even to me.

Link opened his mouth but shut it quickly, his entire body tense enough I worried it would freeze up. Mentally smacking myself I let off a sigh that sounded more like a kettle letting off steam. "Well, at least we might get some answers." I spoke out loud, feeling sorry for the Hylian I found myself traveling with. Link had enough on his mind as it was, and he had held up his end of the job. Not his fault something else went wrong…

"It seems the two of you are destined to never be on time." An old voice spoke up, driving me from my thoughts. In front of us was a crouched old woman easily half my size.

"Guardian."

Glancing at Link I realized who it was. "Where's Zelda?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "And can you help him?" I added in a hurry, pointing to Link who was staring at me with an expression close to fainting.

"And who are you?" She asked, apparently ignoring my question.

I stared at her, focusing on the hypnotic swing of her braid. "Pipit, a friend of Zelda's." I answered, hoping this was going to lead somewhere.

"'And with the will of those to stay behind, my prophecy shall be changed.' I understand now." The Guardian mused before she directed her attention to me. "Zelda has left, with Gwin. The Spirit Maiden understood her role and left to fulfill it as Link must now."

"Wait, Zelda is the Spirit Maiden?" Link interrupted, pushing past me to crouch in front of the woman. "So you know what I must do?" I closed my eyes for a second and tried to block out how desperate sounding Link was. It was hard not to try to help someone who sounded that sad.

"I know many things, including what your next step is. You must go join the Spirit Maiden in the Skyview Temple." She answered, forcing me to look down at her and Link. So Link was to follow Zelda. I guess my promise wouldn't go unkept after all.

"Thank you." Link started to stand then paused. "But how do I get to Skyview Temple?" He pulled out a roughed up piece of Parchment and frowned at the map, eyes roving over the markings and details his gaze finally stopping on the lettering close to the top right corner.

The Guardian let out a hum as we peered over the map. I followed Link's gaze to the top right corner and winced when I saw the amount of green between us and the temple. And Zelda was traveling it with one Hylian besides herself. "We have to follow anyway we can." I decided, looking away from the map. You know how to get through the woods don't you?"

Again the Guardian hummed. "Equipped as you are, you couldn't really even reach the temple. But it is possible for you to enter the forest and gain access." She finally spoke, her words not giving the hope that I had expected.

"So we may not even make it to the temple?" I snapped. I could feel my blood boil lightly as the Guardian stared back with calm eyes.

"We'll make it because we have to." Leave it to Link to be the hopeful one. Damned sunny disposition.

-00-

Preparing to head out for the Skyview temple was harder than setting out for the temple here in the forest. The packs had to become lighter and the weapons had to be reachable and in a quick amount of time, and we hoped that we would be able to stay warm in the snow. My yellow knight's tunic was replaced by a heavy dirt brown tunic and a heavy oiled cloak was added to help keep the snow from soaking into the fabric. Link still retained his green tunic but was forced to place a few more objects in his pack while I had to lose a few items.

"As you journey, keep each other safe. Survival could rest on how well you can watch for each other." The Guardian spoke, giving a last pointer among many.

Looking to Link I nodded when he met my eyes. Of the two of us he looked to be the more prepared the calmest. I know I was fidgeting too much but couldn't seem to stop. I heard what going into the woods was like, how dangerous. I felt like I was staring down the cloud break, ready to jump again.

"We will be careful. I promise." Link supplied for the both of us, not bothering to wait for my reply.

"Take care." A few of the other Hylians said quiet goodbyes as we left.

The temple had been slowly filling up with Hylians as it got closer to the time that the festival was to start. I wasn't sure why we didn't wait for daybreak, but Link insisted we leave now before anyone else showed up. "They have a large lead." Was his reason. I felt like it had something to do with the girl from earlier but decided not to voice my opinion.

"We can still wait for morning." I said as the cool air broke over us, snow drifting past us and into the warm temple behind us.

Link paused but still faced the darkening forest. "We don't have much time. The seal is getting weaker and Zelda needs me to protect her." He paused a moment before adding "Both of us."

The forest loomed before us like a large door daring to be opened. "But how are we going to help her if we get killed out there on the first night?"

"We won't die. I promise. I'll be your knight in shiny armor." Glancing over his shoulder Link smirked at me. "So don't worry princess, you'll be safe."

Glaring I crossed my arms and leaned forward. "And when you get killed and I'm alive what will that say then? Who will be princess after that?"

I felt the tension ease as he smirked. "So how about a wager? Whoever comes out ahead, more kills and fewer injuries is he winner. The loser gets to be princess for a day."

I shook my head in amusement as Link waited for a response. Leave it to him to force us to find a way to survive, even if it was only to win a stupid wager. "Alright, you're on."

I'm sorry this one took so long to update. I won't bore you with details; just suffice to say life sucks. Anyway, thanks for the patience!

**TNTkitten: Glad you like! Here's the update!**

**Exblonded: Lol, still not completely on the adventuring part yet… Will be in the next chapter though! I just hate to jump right into the action.**

**wolfofsummerbreeze: Thank you for the help! I have gone back in this chapter and changed the elf/Hylian issues and plan on going back on the other chapters and fixing it when I can. Also, I do proof, but I know it's not the best. I'm trying to get over the control issues I have and find a Beta. If you have a suggestion on someone, lemme know!**

**psycoticdemon127: Here be the next!**

**from-silence: I was attempting to make it more realistic, and hopefully it stays so, lol. **

To any others I may have missed, or those that are just reading and haven't reviewed, thanks for reading!

Soon we will be getting into the actual adventure part of the story. I have been toying with some ideas as to how I will do the dungeons, and this is where I think I'm going to deviate the most. The in game puzzles and other such things work in game, but not so much on story lines so expect changes when it comes to temple structure and layout.


	5. To my mind, though I am native here

Disclaimer: I will not, do not, will never (Unfortunately) have a hand in or own Zelda and all the wonderful things that go with.

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, it was not intended but happened none the less.

Chapter 5

To my mind, though I am native here

Cleaning my blade I began to wonder if my help would truly be needed in this quest at all. After having left the light and protection of the Sacred Temple, Link and I had set out into the darkness that was Faron Woods. It had been a quiet start, a simple trudge through the snowy woods to meet up with Zelda who hopefully had not gotten too far ahead. But even if the intention had been to quietly sneak through the forest somehow the journey had turned into a blood bath.

"First time?" Link asked as he looked my way having already cleaned his blade and was holding his torch ready.

Wiping the last flecks of blood from the gleaming blade I glanced behind us and stared at the dead forms of what I had come to learn were bokoblins. Two lay headless from where Link had quickly dealt with them and one was run through, courtesy of me. Ignoring the odd feeling bubbling up in my gut I turned back to Link. "First creature that seemed capable of thought." I responded as I sheathed my blade.

Link made a sympathetic sound as he took the lead. "I don't know if this will make you feel better or not Pipit, but it does get easier." Motioning for me to follow he began to pick his way through the brush and trees.

"Easier to kill?" I asked, trying to focus only on the torch and the light around us. Somehow I had imagined the dark to not be so encompassing, so complete. Amazing how one learns what true darkness is only when they can't leave it.

"Killing? No, but you do learn to look at it much differently. Instead of thinking of something you killed, think of a life you probably saved. That's what makes it easier." He responded, pulling my eyes away from the darkness I had somehow found myself staring at and back to him.

"And how many lives have you saved?" I stopped as Link stilled in place, refusing to look back. His shoulders squared as he lifted the torch to peer through the dark.

"Too many, but not enough."

-00-

I woke to a subdued grey, surrounded by cold white that covered the ground and trees as well as everything in between. Not the best way to wake up in the morning but considering the way the night had progressed it was better than not waking at all.

"Finally up?" Glancing up I saw Link leaning against a tree, blade in hand and Fi hovering close by. Ignoring the blue spirit I focused on the hylian, noting the faint circles around his eyes and the dull blue his eyes had taken on. Dull, but still searching and seeking as if convinced they had to know everything they saw.

Pulling my gaze away I stood from the cold ground and stretched and felt every soreness and bruise that had yet to heal. "You should have slept more." I pointed out as I rummaged through my pack for the medical supplies. Nothing like strenuous exercise to damage old wounds. The headmaster would have a fit right now if he could see me.

Stripping down quickly so as not to freeze Link watched as I rebadged and reapplied salve to the bruises. "So how did you get those anyway?" He asked, ignoring my earlier comment. Shaking my head I let it slide for the moment but promised myself to return to it later.

"I assume Zelda explained how she ended up here on the surface?" At his nod I continued. "Well, I was knocked from my Loftwing as well, but I was caught before I fell through the clouds. Unfortunately, the rescue was a bit rough as you can see." Quirking a smile I finished tying the bandage and shivered.

"How you can fly on such thing amazes me. I wouldn't." He muttered, shuddering lightly.

Smirking at the thought of Link fearing such a simple task as flying I pulled my tunic back on before I broke the bad news. "You will have to ride one, actually. That's the only way we can get you back to the main island to open a true barrier." Link's face turned a bright green, complementing his already green ensemble of rough dyed wool tunic and cloak. "Ask Fi if you want." I supplied snapping the cloak around my shoulders and fitting the pack on my back carefully.

Standing still for a moment Link called for Fi, not giving her the chance to fully appear before he asked "Do I really have to venture to the surface and fly on one of those supposed oversized birds?" His voice belied the panic his face was masking.

Fi paused before replying. "What Sir Pipit has said is true; you will have to journey to the surface and open a more permanent portal. I am able to open a small nonpermanent portal, which you will have to pass through to reach the sky, but I would be unable to sustain it for a long period of time. In fact as soon as we find Zelda it may behoove us to return to the sky and do so."

"But," Link glanced between Fi and I "How do we get up there? And better yet, I have no loftwing, so once I get up above the clouds I would just fall back down."

Nodding I raised a hand to cut him off. "I spoke to the headmaster about that. While I'm not sure how to get back up into the sky, my loftwing should be able to hold you in its talons. If you must travel back and forth between the sky and surface..." It hadn't really been a point of interest since our first priority had been to find Zelda and bring her home. Now…

Now we had a whole new set of troubles I realized as I looked at Link. "Fi, would he need to move back and forth between the two places?"

Fi considered the question a moment as Link waited in tense silence. "I have no definite knowledge but gathering from what little information I have, I assume that yes, Master Link will have to travel between the two realms." Fi finished before flashing blue and returning to the blade.

"Well." Link gave a long sigh and shrugged his shoulders in a helpless manner. "Either way, finding Zelda is first priority. Let's start with that and then think about things from there." Nodding in agreement we left camp and ventured further into the woods.

-00-

Link glared hard at the map in his hands, knowing that somehow he had to get both himself and Pipit to the light mark drawn on the map for the second rest point. But every few hours they would run into a stray Keese, or small groups of Bokoblin. While both were easily managed the duo were running out of steam to keep moving forward and with each fight they had to slow down more until they had finally stopped.

"So, not good?" Pipit asked, peering at the map that was held between clenched hands. He understood the basics of the map and how it worked as there were a few maps in Skyloft to teach children about the islands but they never were as vast and detailed a the one Link now held. Paths snaked all around the woods, twisting and twinning to places like Floria and in the top right corner was labeled Skyview Temple, the place that Zelda was supposed to have gone. Currently the path they were on said that they were more than halfway and the tree marking the entrance to the first of the temple grounds could be seen soaring above them; but no matter how long they walked the tree seemed to never get any closer.

Sighing Link rolled the map up and placed it back in his belt and was silent a moment before addressing Pipit. "We're both tired and the next safe place to sleep is a few miles in that direction." Link pointed to think brush. "Now, we could take the short way and attempt to blaze a trail through there or we could go the long way, "he pointed to a path "which wouldn't be as strenuous but the path is more likely to have Bokoblin patrolling though."

Pipit bit his lip in thought, looking at the two options placed before them. True, both of them were tired and Pipit was starting to feel the strain on his wounds both new and old. They hadn't hindered him yet, but in the next skirmish it wouldn't take much to cause a stumble or mistake. "It might be best if we take the brush. If we have to stay low we have places to hide, and since it is so thick the snow won't be as high underneath the brush which will make it easier if we have to stop before we reach the next camping place."

Nodding Link pulled his cloak closer. "No fire, but that seems to matter little now since there are too many enemy encampments around here. I don't think we want to signal them to our location even if it's hard to reach."

"Agreed."

Glancing at each other, Link groaned in annoyance and started toward the thicket with Pipit following behind. The brush was thick, and thorns traced up and across their path more than once, forcing Link to pull out his small eating knife and use it on the rope like vines. It was a tedious job but soon they were moving at a good pace, although not as fast as Link had hoped.

"I don't think well make it to the designated spot." Link muttered after cutting another vine. "It's getting too dark too see and we can't use a torch in this, unless we want to burn down the entire area."

Grunting Pipit forced passed a small bush. "Appealing." Was all he managed. His ribs were aching enough from his breathing, adding speaking was enough to make him want to lie down and not get up for a while. He gathered this was the pushing himself beyond what he should have that Owlan and Gaepora had warned him of. It was amazing how the thought of the two older Hylians sitting up above him was almost too surreal to believe but wandering through a vast snow filled forest had somehow become the norm.

The silence stretched on between the two, cut only by the occasional pause to cut a vine to entangled to pass and the sound of plants creaking as the lost support from the ropey tendrils. It continued until Link paused a moment before holding his hand up. He tilted his head a little before tensing. "Wait here." His voice was quiet and stern, eyes focused ahead as he ducked under a mass of vines and disappeared nearly as soundless as the falling of the snow.

Reaching for his Sword Pipit prayed they hadn't stumbled into another fight, but readied his weapon all the same as silently as possible. Minutes stretched on as he stood still with his breath fogging the air, waiting for some sign of sandy hair as the light dimmed lower with the setting of the sun above the clouds. All around was a silent white with no other sounds of life beyond a quiet murmur of insects higher in the trees.

All in a moment the silence was broken with the crunch of snow and the rustle of branches a few meters ahead of where Pipit stood. Readying his sword he prayed it was just Link returning from wherever he had left to and not some other creature that had decided to take advantage of his weakened state.

Apparently hearing his prayers sandy hair and green became visible as Link came into view and not the telltale signs of red skin the bokoblin sported. "Hey, I found something you'll want to see. Come on, it's safe." Link spoke in a quiet tone gesturing to Pipit through the vines for him to duck under and follow. "Sorry for leaving, I just had heard something and wanted to know if we needed to lay low for the night." Link explained as Pipit joined him.

"Not a problem." Pipit followed Link as best he could, ducking between trees and vines until it opened up into a small clearing that held a two stone statues. One looked like a stone loftwing on a pedestal and the other a brown humanoid creature caught in the middle of his travels.

"Oh, so this is your traveling companion. My, he does look a might bit different than you, if I may say. So dark!" The statue of the traveler voiced, moving enough for Pipit to realize that is was not indeed a statue but a living creature. "My name is Gorko, and I have been traveling these woods for some time and have yet to come across any other living thing, besides those red creatures with bad tempers. When your friend here popped out in all green I was worried he too would try to skewer me! But as luck would have it he tells me he's a Hylian and that he meant no harm!"

Pipit frowned and glanced over at Link before turning his attention back to the creature, Gorko. What little of its back he could see in between packs was dark and pitted like stone, but the face and front were like leather lightly browned. "What…?" Unsure of what to say he waited for someone to explain this addition to the strange world he found himself in.

Catching the confusion Link stepped up and explained. "He's a goron, a mountain tribe of people. The few we know of are scholars."

"And I'm just in the middle of a big find!" Gorko cut in, feet stamping in the snow as he rushed to explain. "See this stone? It was left by the Goddess and is said to be important. From what my research has yielded, it has something to do with the land above this realm and the Hero! Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

Pipit opened his mouth but was cut off by a quiet cough from Link. "I –er… Well, no, I guess not." Cringing as his body reminded him of why he wanted to stop Pipit searched for a place to sit.

"Oh, but there's more. In relation to the world above it is said to have perfect weather, healing waters, and all the food you could want. It sounds perfect doesn't it!?" Gorko continued, crossing his arms as he nodded. "You want to know all about it now don't you?"

"Actually I would just like to rest." Pipit answered, deciding that were he stood was good enough.

"Hey, don't do that." Link grabbed Pipit's arm before he sat. "You'll just get cold and wet. Give me a minute." Setting Pipit against the statue of the loftwing Link unsheathed his sword and sliced at a few low fir branches. "See? Put theses down and you won't sit directly in the snow." Setting the branches down Link arranged them so the snow could barely be seen between the needles. "And by the way, you should have said something if you were feeling that tired." Link scolded lightly.

Huffing Pipit removed his pack and leaned it against the statue. "I can take care of myself, thanks. But you were saying?" Pipit asked Gorko, not really caring what he had to say but figured it would work well as a distraction from the cold.

Gorko took a quick breath but paused. "Well, that's all I really know as of right now. See, my specialty is the Goddess and things that pertain to her. It wasn't realized until recently that theses statues might have something to do with any of that."

"How do you know?" Link asked. "I mean, even I have seen a few all around the forest. We all just figured that they were part of some outposts or something from the war."

"Oh no! See, recently they have started to glow a little. You can't see now but if you catch it in the right light…" Gorko trailed off as he considered the statue.

"Hn." Link shrugged and returned his attention to Pipit. "Do you want to stop for the night? It probably would be best since there are three of us here and it's most likely the best we will find in this light." Nodding tiredly Pipit closed his eyes a moment as he focused on the feeling of the cold stone against his skin.

Sharing a look with Gorko Link shrugged and removed his pack, setting next to Pipit's on the branches. Next he moved to unbuckle his sheath from his back, arm brushing the statue as he leaned his sword against it. At that moment the statue flared to life sending a bright red beacon high into the sky, accompanied by a sharp gust of air upward. All three stumbled away from the statue but it continued to glow even as the beacon receded.

Gorko recovered first, rushing back to the stone and began to study it. "It reacted to your touch! Amazing! I wonder what caused-"

"Now is not the time for that." Pipit snapped. "In case you missed, we just sent out an invitation to anything and everything in these woods that might want us dead." Forcing himself up he quickly donned his sword and shield, ignoring the protest of sore muscles.

"We need to leave. Now." Link was hauling up his pack and sword when a sharp screech sounded close to where they stood. "Gods be damned, they are already here. Gorko, can you fight?"

The Goron was standing next to the statue, eyes wide with sudden fear. "No, I'm just a scholar."

"Well you had best find a way to defend yourself seeing as how we can't run. Use your fists, they look strong enough." Link dropped his pack and unsheathed his sword and readied his shield. "Pipit, are you able to fight?"

"What have we been doing all day?" Pipit grimaced, lifting his own shield. "I'll do what I have to."

Nodding Link faced the direction the shout had come from, hearing the sounds of many feet rushing through the snow. "Well everybody, be ready."

-00-

Zelda stared at the place the light had been seconds before, hands clutched tight to her chest. "What was that?" She asked, afraid of any answer. Their trek through the woods had been a quiet one with only a few minor battles that Gwin handled.

"I'm not sure. But we should probably keep moving in any case." Gwin responded eyes also fixed on the sky. "We're almost to the temple and we don't want to be caught in the woods at darkfall. Come on." Urging the girl forward Gwin gave a final glance back, praying that the feeling in his stomach was wrong.

-00-

The bokoblin came rushing into the small clearing numbering ten strong and all were armed with weapons of sorts. Some carried staves and other held swords in various states of decay but all Link saw was ten monsters he had to fight and defeat. With a roar he charged into aiming for the head of the first bokoblin in his path, sinking low to avoid the blade swung at him. It gave a shriek as his blade passed along its throat, not quite severing it but close enough to kill.

Nine.

Link heard Pipit grunt as he went for his first monster, sword slicing through air as it aimed for a fatal blow. A dance of steel ensued as each vied for dominance.

Gorko's fists had come up and were fending off a staff wielding creature. As the staff struck the goron felt his rage climb until he grabbed the staff and snapped it in half and then plunged the fragments into the target.

Eight.

Link raised his shield to one monster as he attacked another, praying that nothing came up behind. With a smash of his shield one Bokoblin went sprawling, allowing him to land a blow on the one in front of his sword. Not fatal, but deep. A sharp pain bloomed at his side.

Pipit smashed one bokoblins head in, blood and other liquids spilling out to stain the snow. He then turned to the one on his right and sliced and ear of the one he had been dueling.

Seven.

Gorko let out a cry and his arm was cut. His hands snaked past the sword and wrapped around the creatures throat. A gurgle and a snap was all the noise it gave before it crumpled to the ground un a heap.

Six.

Link cried out as another blade sliced through his skin, but his own sword found its mark in the heart of another enemy. His shield sent another back, just a moment so he could breathe.

Five.

Pipit raised his blade and struck hard, loping an arm clean off then running his blade through the body. He spun to meet another blade aimed at his back and caught it with his shield. Swords crossed as each vied for a disarming blow. Pipit held his sword as the steel shivered from the blows.

Four.

Gorko let out a bellow as two monsters rushed him, a sword in each of their hands. Knocking aside one blade he felt the other rip through his pack as he gripped the sword arm of the bokoblin and snapped it. Holding the arm he swung around and crashed the monsters together, the sword of one impaling the other.

Three.

Link caught the Bokoblin with the edge of his shield and twisted, sending it to the ground. His blade ran through its stomach, pinning it to the snow and earth as the light faded from its eyes.

Two.

Pipit finally disarmed his opponent and pushed forward, blade cutting cleanly through the throat of the creature. Its head landed a few inches from its body.

One.

Gorko stared at the bloody mess, one Bokoblin still alive through all the broken bones and fallen swords. With one last enraged growl the goron advanced and closed his hands around its throat and squeezed.

Done.

Sinking to the snow Link surveyed the dead surrounding them. In what had felt like years, even if it had only been seconds, they had won. Looking up he saw Pipit and Gorko standing near. Up? Why up… Opening his mouth to ask Link felt the world tilt and crash. He felt the cold seep through his clothes and into his skin, burning his face with the sudden shock as the temperature of his skin dropped. It was _cold. _

He felt warmth as suddenly as he had felt the cold, but with the warmth came a spinning sensation as his view was moved from the battlefield to a face framed by branches. A face that was moving, speaking perhaps.

"Link?" Pipit's face spoke, mouth forming the words over and over in various tones.

"Hn?" The mouth stopped moving and the face tilted away. A large stony face entered his view and it began to speak as well. Unable to focus his eyes drifted to the trees and the statue which was still pulsing a subdued red like a heartbeat.

"Well then where?!" The voice shattered the haze, bringing Link back to the two faces hovering above his own. He noticed the panic on Pipit's and the grave expression on the other. And then came the pain.

With a gasp Link tried to curl onto his side but found a hand clamped around him, pressing down on the point that the pain radiated from.

"We have to find a healer, something! Red potion will only fix some of this! It can stitch his skin together but not replace blood or repair inside." Pipit sounded angry. Link supposed he should be too, if he could think about it long enough.

"I haven't seen anyone of the sort around here." A deeper voice responded. "What if he ingested the potion?"

"We don't have enough. If he drinks it the potion will be diluted throughout the entire body! Damn it! Link, is there any villages close to here?"

Hearing his name Link focused hard for a moment. He couldn't remember…Shaking his head Link closed his eyes as the world was sent spinning once again.

"Bring me my pack; I'll have to try something." Pipit glanced down at Link as Gorko retrieved the pack. The pale face was now as white as their surroundings and no matter how hard he pressed red still leaked out into the snow around them.

"If you die on me before we have even started this quest…" Pipit muttered as he cast his eyes around the clearing before finally settling on the statue.

"Here." His pack placed in front of him Pipit stared at the statue a moment longer.

"I have an idea." He said suddenly. "Here, keep pressure on this, I'll be back." Shifting the now still form of Link over to Gorko, Pipit headed for the statue and touched it. Nothing. "Remember how it lit up when Link touched it? And the gust of wind?" Pipit asked glancing over his shoulder as his mind raced. "You said these things were related to the Goddess and her Hero right?"

"Sure, but I don't think this is the time-"

"Just go with this. I need to find a way to keep him with me, tied, so I can use my hands." Pipit ripped open Links pack and searched. "Rope." He pulled a coil out.

"And what will that accomplish?"

"Just help me!" Moving to his own pack Pipit pulled out his coil and the sailcloth as well as bandages.

"Alright." Gorko muttered, carefully cradling the now unconscious Link closer.

Uncoiling the rope Pipit moved to Links side. "Alright. I need his sword and what you see here." Taking Links sword he sheathed it then moved on to the ropes. "I need you to help me make sure he is securely fastened to me. Then I need you to take our packs to the temple. Lay low there. You'll be fine." Pipit rattled off. "The bokoblin will be coming again, either because of the light or to find this missing party. Either way, we need to move. Link will come with me. Up. You got to the temple. Got that?"

"Up?" Gorko asked as he and Pipit began to dress the wound quickly.

"That gust is going to carry us up to where I can get him help, okay? Now help me get him on my back, that's the only way I can function." Pipit Squatted down and grabbed Links arms and pulled them around his neck. "Now tie his hands together and then tie him to me."

Shaking his head Gorko began the process of tying and knotting while Pipit stood still, holding Link up while Gorko finished. Warmth spread out onto his back but Pipit forced himself to focus on not moving and letting the goron finish the task. "There, all the rope is used." The goron stood back. "But I still don't get what this will accomplish."

"Just gather the packs and leave as soon as we're up." Pipit responded, attaching Links sword to his belt. "Remember, head to the temple. The map there should lead you there." At Gorko's nod Pipit opened his sailcloth.

"You just need to touch this thing okay?" Pipit said, hoping Link could hear. Sailcloth ready he moved so that Link barely brushed the stone. The expected gust whipped around him, filling the sailcloth and pulling him up into the sky with a bright flash of red.

"Fi, now's the time for that opening!" Pipit called over the wind as they rushed toward the clouds.

A chime was the only answer he heard before the sky was ripped open with a crack above them as they soared up toward the thick barrier. Counting the seconds Pipit kept his grip on the cloth as they climbed closer to the clouds, praying that the gust would hold out long enough for them to reach the sky above, that Link would stay connected to him, and most importantly that his loftwing would respond to his calls if they did make it above the clouds.

"We should be breaching the cloud barrier soon." Fi reported.

"Just hold on Link." Closing his eyes Pipit felt the change in temperature as they shot through the clouds, warmth making the heavy clothing he was wearing uncomfortable. Suddenly the air opened up around him and the burst of wind beneath him began to die, signaling the time to call his loftwing. Taking a deep breath he let out a sharp whistle as the last of the wind died, leaving them floating for a moment before they started to slowly drop back down to the closing barrier.

Seconds passed and Pipit kept his eyes fastened to the darkening sky, waiting for the sound of feathers in the wind or a flash of feathers. Then from behind he heard the sound of wings in flight before his bird appeared below him waiting for Pipit to mount. Letting lose one side of the sailcloth Pipit reached for the harness and latched on. "Thank you." He whispered to his bird. "Now take us home." Straining slightly under the weight of two passengers his Loftwing rose into the air and shot toward Skyloft.

-00-

It was too bright. That was the entirety of my thoughts as I woke in a soft bed, covered head to toe in sheets and blankets with the warmth soaking in deep. I must have stayed late at Imara's or Saria's, since both were the only ones I knew would keep the house this warm although usually it was not so bright…

Peeling my eyes opened I was greeted with green walls and a wardrobe before my eyes began to water from the light. Clamping my eyes shut I tried to place the room but couldn't find and match in my memory so I started to sit up to investigate until I realized I couldn't; not without knives cutting deeply into my side.

Eyes open I blinked back the wetness and squinted past the light as I located the blanket over me and pulled it down. It only took a moment for me to find the source of the pain, as white bandages cross crossed over my abdomen covering a thick gauze pad attached to the offending side. Oh right, the Bokoblins. A creaking door caught my attention and pulled my gaze away from the sea of white that for all I knew was keeping all of my insides where they belonged.

"Hey, you're up." Pipit pushed into the room dressed in his bright yellow tunic, similar to the one I had first met him in.

"Where am I?" My voice croaked out making even me flinch.

Moving to my side Pipit picked up a pitcher and poured a small cup or water. "Here." He offered me the cup as he took the seat that had been placed by the bed. "You're in a spare room in the Knight's Academy. This was the only bed that we could find on quick notice that would keep people from being suspicious. We didn't want people coming in and out after hearing about you and disturbing your sleep." He explained as I slowly drained my cup.

"Knight's academy?" Zelda had mentioned that as the place she had lived at with her father and friends. "As in above the clouds?" My voiced cracked again but not because of dryness. At his nod I sank lower into the sheets. "How…?"

Pipit sighed before he sat back. "It was the statue of the loftwing. After it lit up the Bokoblins attacked, remember?" At my nod he continued "Well, you were wounded. Badly. We didn't know what to do, but then I remembered how when you touched the statue it sent a blast of air upwards. I figured it might just be what we needed to get above the clouds. It was the only thing I could think of and from what I gather that must be what they were for, a quick transportation between sky and earth."

Letting his words sink in I took a breath. "So, these things really are keeping my innards…in." I asked, wrapping my arm carefully around my side.

"Well, they were at first but we managed to heal it closed for the most part. The damage inside was what took the longest but that should be fully healed. You need to stay here for a day of so more before they will even be able to get up and look around. After that another two or three days, assuming you take your medicine, you should be healed well enough… enough to continue." He finished.

"Oh." Glancing back down at the white adorning my side I tried to imagine what the wound had looked like. "And you?" I asked, ripping my gaze away from my side as a strangely vivid image of blood soaked snow and shredded clothing came into focus.

"Gorko and I were fine. Just you." Pipit explained, coming to rest his arms on the bed. "And before you ask I sent Gorko with our stuff to the temple. Whether or not he actually went… Well, we can hope." Nodding he sat back in his chair and waited, but for what I wasn't sure. It felt like being scolded from a senior forester even if he had yet to blame or question anything I had done leading up to the incident in the woods.

"Ah. Sounds like you were very thorough." I stumbled over the words, unsure of what to say. Because of me we now had a huge setback, Zelda having probably gone far out of our reach by now if we were lucky. If not I might have caused the death of the only one who could stop the demon king from rising, if the legends were true. "Sorry." The word sounded hollow and pointless but somehow eased so of the tension.

Sighing Pipit shook his head. "Well, there is nothing we can do about it now. But on the positive side of things, you can now open a portal through to the surface. One that will still open so we don't have to repeat this stunt." He cracked a small smile as he reached for the pitcher to pour another cup of water. "Here, you'll probably want this."

Taking the cup back I took a few small sips and allowed my mind to settle. "Considering all things I suppose I am the princess this time around." I yawned, forcing myself to sit higher in the bed. While I may have beaten more enemies I assumed the near death would subtract any positive numbers in terms of our bet.

"Hey, don't go pushing yourself yet. Gaepora would have my head." Pipit half stood, leaning over to help me sit up. Arranging my pillows just so, he stopped and stared at my face a moment before looking away and finishing his chore.

"You keep doing that." I noted.

"Doing what?" A slight red crept up in between the freckles on his face.

"Being motherly. I can take care of myself." I answered, confused at the sudden flush of color.

"Oh…I- Well, I just don't want Gaepora's wrath to come down on my head is all." He explained, arms crossing in defense.

Raising a brow I ignored the weak explanation but moved on anyway. "So, above the clouds. It's bright."

Red receding from his face Pipit took to the change of topic quickly. "Yeah, but this is only morning. The sun hasn't come up completely so… It's going to be brighter."

"Brighter? I never realized it was so light up here." I mused as I thought back to our first meeting in the glen near the village. The column of light Pipit stood in had been bright but not so much as this light creeping up into the room.

"Well, your window is open so you are getting a full dose." He pointed to a window I had yet to notice. "And when it's fully up the sun will come in and then you'll be able to see what a world looks like with sun."

As strange as it was the idea was exciting. "So, I can't leave this room today." I stated, watching what I assumed to be sunlight creep closer to my window as I crawled across the ground and painted the sky a pale blue.

"Don't even think about it." Pipit muttered, arms crossed again as he entered what I decided was the mother mode.

"No, I was just confirming. Anyway, where's my sword?" The thought occurred as the light crept across the windowsill that I hadn't seen nor felt Fi or the strange aura the blade seemed to possess.

"It's safely tucked away in Gaepora's office. No one can go in there without him since he locks it so we figured I would be the safest place." He explained.

"Why does it need to be locked up?" I asked. "Would someone really want to steal it?"

Pipit paused before he shook his head. "No, it's just… You see, up here we have knights who handle the small problems that stir up and even then the monsters only come out at night. Most people don't even know how to use a blade. So..."

"And people can't know I'm here because that would upset things." I finished. If a blade was a catalyst then my being here was a shockwave.

"We've come up with the story that your Gaepora's nephew since you look so much like Zelda. We told everyone you had come to give condolences and be with the family because of Zelda's accident and ended up in trouble yourself." Pipit shrugged.

"Well, I guess the only thing for me to do is get better and get home." The sunlight had finally made its way into the room, casting a bright square on the floor that seemed to alive to be real.

"First we have to figure out how to get back to the surface, something I imagine Fi knows how to do since she kept talking about opening a hole in the clouds. Second we need to make sure what happened doesn't become a repeat somewhere along the line since I don't think we will be so luck as to find a loft statue any time we run into trouble. And third we need to know how long this quest will take and what we need to do to accomplish it. Your guardian seemed to have a good idea but sent us off so fast we didn't hear any of it. Ironic considering how things turned out. Either way, we have too many variables right now so I suggest we focus on only one." Pipit shook his head. "And I think it should be getting you better and back down to the surface."

Nodding I contemplated the colors outside my window and felt disappointment creep up as I realized I would only be able to enjoy this place for three days. "We should worry about that once I do what Fi told me I should. Open the barrier. We may find more clues once that's done. And I have to get to that temple." A supplied as my mind raced over the many things I had to do in the next few days. "Re supplying would be a good start, just in case Gorko left everything behind."

Humming in agreement Pipit joined me in thoughtful silence that seemed to echo passed the room and out into the sky beyond. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to place how I was supposed to feel at a moment like this. Only a few days ago my greatest worry was getting home alive from a bad patrol and now I was tasked with somehow ridding the world of a demon king with the help of a woman I had only met a few days prior. Sinking deeper into the strange world my mind conjured up I fell into a daze that was all encompassing and wasn't until Pipit leaned over me that I realized my eyes were closing.

"I've been here too long, you need some rest. Plus my mother will want to see me." I nodded, too tired to respond or even fuss as he helped lower me down into my bed. "Want me to close the window?" Shaking my head I burrowed under the covers and relished the heat. "When you're color returns you probably will be singing a different tune." Pipit smirked, standing and stretching before he moved to leave.

"Oh, and by the way," he paused, hand on the door handle, "Well do a rain check princess."

-00-

Leaving a sputtering Link behind was a somewhat satisfying feeling, especially since he had made both Gaepora and I worry over his unconscious form for a full two days before waking. Thankfully the Hylian hadn't asked how long he had flitted between this realm and the one beyond, since only last night had his condition been labeled stable.

"So, awake is he?" Jumping at the voice I faced Gaepora, trying hard not to look guilty. "He's asleep right now. I was just letting him know a few things before he went out to explore tomorrow." Gaepora sighed and glanced at the door that I had just exited. Guilt coursed through me as I thought of how the headmaster must have wanted to speak to the one man in Skyloft who had seen his daughter after her disappearance.

"I see. Well, it's good to know he has regained consciousness. I imagine he had many questions that hopefully you were able to answer for him?" At my nod he gave a relieved smile. "Well, then we should be seeing a full recovery. And then the search for my daughter can continue." With a final nod Gaepora walked away, humming to himself off tune.

"Right." At least my mother would be happy to see me; and she would ask questions I wouldn't mind answering.

Leaving the hall I stepped outside into the full sunshine and paused a moment to enjoy the warmth. Knowing that below was a frozen wasteland was a hard image to conjure, one that I probably wouldn't believe if I hadn't seen it; but it still existed whether or not I wanted it to and soon we would be returning to the snow when Link was able. The idea was terrifying, to be on the surface again where there was no reprieve from watching your back, but in a strange way I was glad it was me granted the ability to see such a place and not someone else.

Moving away from the door I made my way slowly through town enjoying the familiarity of the sights and people. Jakamar was clanking on some broken piece of machinery, Kukiel wandering around in front of her house and waving at passerbys, and Gully peering up into tree tops looking for bugs of some sort. In all it was just like any other morning before.

Smiling a little I made my way over the bridge and to my front door, relishing the feel of the old nob under my hand. "Oh, Pipit, you're back! I thought you would be at the academy a little longer." My mother clapped her hands and came forward, face beaming with happiness.

"The headmaster's nephew woke up and had a few questions. I just left to let him get some rest and figured you could do with some company of course." I supplied as I sat at the table, one of the only clean places in the house. As I had assumed, as soon as I left the dust had begun to settle on my small corner of the house even though I had only been gone a few days.

Ignoring my frown at the state of the house my mother took the other seat across the table and leaned her arms on the surface. "You know you don't have to keep up appearances here, I know he came with you from the surface." Her eyes sharp she waited for me to respond.

"Even so, it's still a good idea to just stay in the habit of calling him the headmaster's nephew. One slip is all it would take." I reminded her as I brushed off her attempt to make me feel guilty about not including her on the late night talks Gaepora and I had been having about the surface.

"Oh I know, but who would even be willing to believe that he came from that dreadful place anyway? Few people even believe in the legends and stories left behind in the history books as it is." She countered, wiping at an imaginary smudge on the table.

Shaking my head at her tenacity I reached out and took her hand, stopping it from its mindless search for dirt. "How about we spend this time talking about something else, hm?" I asked.

"Like how Karane has been asking about you?" She supplied as she squeezed my hand before letting it go. "She seems to be awfully worried about you even though you had only been gone a few days. She kept saying that you were off beating yourself up and refusing to listen to reason."

Feeling the heat rise in my face I sat back in my chair and looked away, staring adamantly at a dirty window. "We can talk about something other than that too."

-00-

The sun was at full strength by the time Link found himself awake again, the warmth almost too much to enjoy under the many blankets. Shifting them down a little he moved his gaze out the window and allowed his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the outside.

As soon as he could keep his eyes open without blinking heavily he took in the sights of a sun filled scape. The grass was a sharp green, the dirt a thick brown, little flowers he had never seen before stretched their faces toward the sun, and trees shuttered as light breezes rustled the leaves. It was like Gorko had said, a perfect paradise and he was stuck in bed only able to look at it through a small window. Or so he had been told.

Bracing his hands on the bed Link pulled himself up into a sitting position and waited. When his side only twinged he gave a small smile and moved his feet to the side of the bed and let them dangle, waiting for some sigh that his body was about to rebel. When nothing happened he pushed up and reached for the small table beside his bed and leaned on the wood as he gained his balance.

As soon as he felt his balance restored he set his sights on the wardrobe, praying that within it was clothing he could use to cover the white wrapped around his stomach which would be a beacon to any who saw him. He refused to be sent back to bed now that he knew he could move and explore the world around him, and if he was going to return to the surface he needed to be able to move on his own as soon as possible.

Pulling his hands away from the table Link shuffled away from the table, willing his stiff legs to bend and move as he shivered when he left the warmth of the sun coming in the window. "There, see?" He muttered as he pulled the doors open and was rewarded with the sight of green. "Nothing to worry about." Taking the tunic out he found it was made of a thinner material than his own but slipped it over his head anyway. "Now for the door."

Peeking out into the hallway Link found again luck had favored him and left his route clear. "Now all I have to do is find the exit." He mused as he stepped out of the room and began wandering to his right. Passing by closed doors he wondered what was behind each but decided not to look as the doors looked just as the one to his room and probably housed other occupants, most of which would wonder why he had invaded and would investigate. And then he would be sent back to the little green room with only a scolding if he were lucky, or bindings if they were more like Imara.

Shuttered at the memory Link continued cautiously down the hall, stopping only when his found two things; a door and another person, one right next to the other at the end of the hall way. Cursing his luck that had apparently wore out he attempted to appear as if he belonged, making straight for the door and passed the man in the hall.

His hand was reaching for the door when the silence was broken. "Hey, I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" Flinching, Links hand withdrawn as he turned to face the man who was staring at him with curiosity.

"Yeah, I haven't been here long at all. I just wanted to go out and stretch my legs a little." Smiling Link prayed that he sounded plausible enough to pass.

"Oh, wow. That accent is funny. Well, if you haven't been here long it might be good if I went with you. See, the island can be pretty confusing when you've come from a smaller place." Cheeks flushing the hylian joined Link at the door. "Oh, and my name is Fledge, what's yours?"

Halting a moment Link assumed that he was supposed to use his real name and not some fabricated creation. "Link. And thanks."

As the doors opened Link decided that yes, the world did look just as amazing as it was. "Where did you want to go first?" Fledge interrupted, pulling Links attention back to the man beside him. "Most people want to visit the statue of the Goddess first before heading to the market but if you would rather-"

"The statue would be fine." Link cut in as Fledge began to ramble.

"Right, okay then. Follow me!"

-11-

Right. So I apologize again about the lateness of this update. (Yes, I know how long it has been… :{ ) and for all of you whom are still around, THANK YOU! I really do intend on finishing this creature that I have made and am glad you have been around for the beginning.

Also, I am willing to talk to someone about Beta-ing if it interests them. I'm still not sure if I am able to work with someone else but I think it would help keep me on track and make my writing even better.

**Wolfofsummerbreeze: I'm glad the last chapter was better, and I have tried to mirror that attempt in this one as well. Hopefully everything stayed consistent with the previous chapters… Of course if you see anything wrong let me know!**

**CrashingUpward: I really am glad you like the writing style! That's that part that strangely enough is one of my top worries. I've haunted multiple fandoms enough to know an ill written story with a good premise is one of the greatest disappointments.**

**S.R.H. Fade: I have a lurker! Lol, I hope to make it what I consider more realistic setting since that was one of the complaints I had with SS. A beautiful story, well developed characters (yay Groose!), and gorgeous world with plot holes galore. I just want to fill in with my interpretation.**

**Pandemonium: Wow, you make me nervous and excited in just one little line. I hope I can live up to expectations, and thank you for the complement.**

**Flock o' Seagulls: Lol, no panic as yes, it is intended to take a more Shounen-ai turn. I'm not sure to what extent yet, as I don't want to just throw the characters together and weaken the story but it is definitely happening. The pacing and set up are actually an attempt to follow one of my most favorite authors in the FF8 fandom. While she has pretty much retired I still love to use her work as a reference as to how to place things. Also I must thank you for the well timed review. I was poking through my e-mail and realized just how long this chapter was taking. So, I sat down and edited and wrote until what you see happened. **

To all others out there who have read my little short story and reviewed, followed, or faved either I thank you, as well as any who are reading but haven't .I know you're out there and I thank you for taking the time to read about my little corner in the Zelda universe.

As for what I have planned next, I really do intend to get Link to the temple this time, honest! I just couldn't resist beating up on our little hero a wee bit. I also wanted him in Skyloft before he made it to the temple so… I got my guilty pleasure and progressed the story, win-win! Right?... ^_^;


End file.
